Shameless
by BillySage
Summary: Bebe est dans une impasse : elle doit s'inscrire à l'Université mais ses parents, qui ne la comprennent plus, ne veulent pas la laisser faire ses propres choix quant à son avenir. Bebe se sent perdue et mal dans sa peau, mais lorsqu'elle rencontre Tammy Warmer, tout va changer. Bebe/Tammy, YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Shameless**

.

chapitre 1

Dans les petites villes, tout finit par se savoir et par se colporter. Je dois avoir l'air d'une véritable ivrogne, assise là, au comptoir d'un bar, heureusement que devant moi il y a une tasse de café et pas n'importe quel verre. J'ose pas imaginer ce que les gens auraient pensé. Remarque c'est pas comme si ça m'importait vraiment, mais sait-on jamais. Les gens m'auraient vu boire une verre de sirop dans un bar après l'école et deux jours plus tard mes parents m'auraient envoyée chez les alcooliques anonymes.

Trainer dans les bars, ou même trainer tout court, après l'école, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais envie de rentrer chez moi – à quoi bon regagner une maison vide? - mais je me force, parce que je dois faire mes devoirs ou quoi. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a une feuille au fond de mon sac placardée de la mention '' Inscription à l'Université'' qui me tord l'estomac.

_**Ça va mademoiselle? Vous êtes toute pâle**. Me demande le vieux barman.

C'est toujours comme ça dans les petites villes comme South Park : les propriétaires de bars et de restaurants sont vieux. Ils ont ouvert dans une période économique faste à l'age de trente ans et engagent maintenant des jeunes pour servir, mais les vrais gagnants, les patrons, ce sont eux. Ce sont les vieux. Les vieux gagnent toujours.

_**Ça va. Je dois rentrer, combien je vous dois**?

_**Un quatre-vingt**.

Un dollar quatre vingt pour un expresso? Vieil arnaqueur va. Tout ça parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre bar dans un rayon d'un kilomètre.

_**Au revoir**.

Personne ne me répond, mais tout le monde me regarde partir.

Je sais ce qu'ils pensent.

J'ai toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur alors ils se disent que je suis triste ou aigrie. C'est qu'une façade. Enfin, je crois. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à me réjouir de tout et de n'importe quoi. J'étais assez nonchalante, je crois que ça s'est transformé en indifférence depuis quelques temps. Depuis le début du lycée je pense. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et prends la direction de chez moi. C'est pas très loin.

J'habite dans un lotissement hideux. Je déteste les lotissements, rien que ce mot est laid, c'est un genre de garage à maisons géant, et mes voisins sont insupportablement aimables... mon dieu faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler comme une gamine de quatorze ans en pleine crise d'adolescence. J'ai dix sept ans, je devrais me comporter comme une adulte et cesser de me disputer avec mes parents, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ai une adolescence tardive ou je suis simplement un cas désespéré?

Je monte directement dans ma chambre car il n'y a personne. Je mets de la musique à fond pour combler ce silence et troque mon chemisier et ma jupe contre une robe d'été noire. Il y a une tache sur le bas et une des bretelles se découd mais qu'importe, je ne la porte qu'à la maison ; elle est non seulement vieille mais plus mon genre. J'ai un style sexy et _preppy_ bien à moi

Dix sept heures cinquante. Mes parents ne vont plus tarder, il va falloir que je leur parle. Au sujet de mon avenir. Il faut que je leur dise que – une fois que le papier d'autorisation avait été signé de leur main – j'avais ajouté l'Université de Stanford comme premier choix au lieu de celle du Colorado. Et maintenant que je suis admise, j'ai la possibilité réelle et concrète de partir en Californie.

Ça va sûrement être l'engueulade de ma vie mais le message passera peut être : c'est là-bas que je veux aller, pas dans l'Université médiocre où vont se précipiter tout ceux de mon lycée. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et de m'offrir un nouveau départ. Pas que je sois particulièrement détestée ou maltraitée dans mon lycée actuel mais... ces quatre années ne sont pas les plus heureuses de ma vie.

Autre chose qui risque également de poser problème, c'est mon choix d'orientation. Je me suis inscrite au collège pour étudier le français, or mes parents souhaitaient plutôt que j'aille dans un institue technique [1] ou quelque chose de vraiment concret. Concret ou pas concret, ce n'est pas ce qui me permettra d'échapper au chômage et à la précarité. Je suis comme tous mes congénères du vingt et unième siècle, mais passons.

Je suis en train de préparer mentalement mon discours d'explications quand j'entends leur voiture se garer dans l'allée et ils entrent dans la maison. Il est très rare qu'ils arrivent en même temps. Puis j'entends une troisième voix, que je connais. Je sors de ma chambre à pas de loup et me glisse dans les escaliers pour vérifier. Wendy est bien la dernière personne au monde que j'ai envie de voir, mais comme mes parents ne sont pas au courant, ils m'appellent quand même

_**Bebe**! Crie ma mère, **Wendy est venue te voir! Viens vite**!

Wendy et moi, on n'est pas vraiment fâché, mais disons que plus les années passent et plus j'ai du mal à la supporter. J'en avais assez de son côté Miss Perfection. Je crois qu'en fait j'étais jalouse d'elle parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait tout mieux que moi, alors j'ai fini par prendre mes distances. Je crois que ce qui a achevé notre amitié; c'est quand j'ai quitté l'équipe de cheerleaders en _junior year_[2].

_**Salut Wendy**, je m'efforce à sourire, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**?

_**Gregory et moi nous offrons un week end de vacances, alors avant de partir je suis venue te dire au revoir**.

Ah oui, Gregory, son sacro-saint nouveau meilleur ami snob et bruyant. Elle ne jure plus que par lui depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, s'il n'était pas gay, je jurerais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

Cependant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle vient me voir alors que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois. On continue de se saluer et de se donner des nouvelles mais c'est juste par politesse, par habitude. On ne traine plus du tout avec les mêmes gens : elle fait partie des stars du lycée tandis que moi, j'essaie de me faire discrète et on me le rend bien.

J'écoute Wendy parler avec entrain de sa vie fantastique composée de cours optionnels, d'entrainements de _cheerleader_, de rendez-vous romantiques avec son éternel petit ami Stan Marsh, de fêtes et de sorties avec Gregory et ses copines et de diverses taches au conseils des élèves. _What a life! _

Et dire qu'à une époque elle a été ma meilleure amie. Nous étions tous l'une pour l'autre, puis quand nous sommes entrées au lycée, elle a changé tout à coup. Elle est devenue très populaire, elle s'est mise à sortir tout le temps et elle n'avait plus de temps pour moi. Peu de temps après elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Gregory et aujourd'hui c'est presque devenue une étrangère.

Enfin, Wendy finit par partir et je saute sur l'occasion.

_**Il faut que je vous parle**. Je lâche

_**Je dois préparer à dîner, je te laisse avec ton père**.

Ma mère tout crachée. Remarque ce n'est pas plus mal vu que je m'entends mieux avec mon père. Sans rien dire, je lui tends la feuille d'orientation, il l'attrape et la parcours rapidement des yeux

_**Bebe, on n'a pas les moyens de t'envoyer à Stanford**.

_**Quoi? Elle veut aller en Californie**? Crie ma mère depuis la cuisine, mais heureusement mon père l'ignore.

_**Mais je vais peut être obtenir une bourse, je n'ai pas encore reçu la réponse du rectorat**!

_**Peu de bourses sont attribuées, et avec des élèves comme Wendy ou Kyle Broflovski, tu n'as aucune chance. Désolée ma chérie**.

_**Mais si j'en obtiens une, j'aurais le droit d'y aller?**

_**Eh bien nous pourrions**...

_**Pas question**! Le coupe ma mère.

Mon père lui lance un regard légèrement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Je me demande parfois comme il peut supporter qu'elle l'écrase comme ça. Ma mère est le genre de personne qui pense avoir toujours raison : tu marches à son rythme, tu suis sa méthode et ses opinions, ou tu crèves. Elle n'écoute jamais et donne des conseils qui ne sont valables que pour elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a aidé à assumer ma poitrine précoce.

Je sens une colère folle monter en moi et j'ai envie de rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais aussitôt, son regard dur et celui, condescendant et fatigué de mon père, me découragent. La colère fond comme neige au soleil et il ne reste qu'un sentiment de vide et de tristesse.

_**Je vais dans ma chambre, ne m'appelez pas pour diner. Je... j'ai beaucoup de devoirs**. Je bredouille.

_**Je t'apporterai quelque chose plus tard d'accord**? Me sourit mon père. Je hoche la tête et disparaît dans l'escalier.

.

A suivre

* * *

[1] ''_College_'' ici représente les 4 premières années de l'Université et un diplôme appelé _Bachelor's Degree_ à peu près équivalent à une licence. Les parents de Bebe voulaient qu'elle aille dans un ''_Institute''_, deux ans d'études et un diplôme plus technique, chez nous l'équivalent d'un IUT ou d'un BTS.

[2] Troisième année de lycée sur quatre. Dans l'ordre : _freshmen, sophomore, junior_ et _senior_.

.

Ceci est ma nouvelle fiction longue, mon nouveau bébé, et cette fois j'ai décidé de changer radicalement vu que ce sera du **yuri**. Mon OS Antartique m'a donné envie d'aller plus loin avec le couple Bebe/Tammy. Celle-ci va d'ailleurs arriver dans les prochains chapitres!

Les quatre premiers chapitres de l'histoire seront une sorte de ''**prologue**'' complètement centré sur Bebe avant de faire intervenir d'autres personnages de South Park (et ils seront nombreux!)

Autre chose, si vous êtes perdu(e)s avec le système universitaire américain, n'hésitez pas à me demander plus de **précisions** parce que je sais que c'est un peu compliqué.

Laissez moi votre avis et surtout faîtes moi savoir si vous voulez connaître la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.**  
**

Il y a des fois où je me dis que je dois avoir un problème d'achat compulsif.

Je sors d'un énième magasin avec un cinquième sac en papier accroché à mon bras. A l'intérieur, il y a la nouvelle jupe que je viens de m'offrir. Ce sera la vingtième de ma penderie et sincèrement, je ne sais pas où je vais pouvoir la caser, toutefois, cette pensée ne m'empêche pas de reprendre ma route et de me diriger vers le magasin suivant.

Comme la rue où je passe habituellement est en travaux, je prends un petite ruelle pavée pour rejoindre la place de l'hôtel de ville et passe devant une boutique que je ne connais pas. Étrange, je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne d'ouvrir, et je croyais connaître tous les magasins du centre ville de Denver. Par pure curiosité, j'entre, et m'aperçois immédiatement que ce n'est pas une boutique ordinaire.

Le magasin ressemble à un _hot topic_, en plus adulte. Même si je dois probablement faire tache dans cette échoppe_ teen punk_, je commence à fouiller dans les rayons et tombe sur plusieurs articles qui me plaisent. Les robes et les t-shirts s'entassent rapidement sur mon bras et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la vendeuse s'approche de moi et me demande si je veux qu'elle pose tout ça en cabine. Je me tourne vers elle et...

Mon dieu! Mais je la connais!

_**Oui, s'il vous plait. Je vais essayer ces articles**.

Je la suis jusqu'en cabine et elle me dit gentiment de l'appeler si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais si elle m'a reconnue. Je vais attendre et voir. Comme il n'y a pas de miroir dans les cabines, je sors dans le couloir pour me voir. Chaque robe que je passe me semble plus belle et plus originale que la précédente, si je pouvais je les achèterais toutes, mais...

_**Alors, tout se passe bien**? S'enquiert la vendeuse en passant la tête dans le couloir.

_**Oui, je les aime toutes, l'ennuie c'est que... c'est cher**.

_**Prends ta préféré. Laquelle c'est**?

Elle me tutoie. Est-ce que c'est un moyen de dire qu'elle m'a reconnue?

_**La violette avec les coutures vertes, mais même une seule ça reste un peu cher**.

_**Vrai... bon ne le dis pas au patron mais je vais la faire passer avec ma réduction vendeuse**.

Je la remercie et me rhabille avec mes propres vêtements. Je rejoins la caisse au moment où elle a fini de tapoter sur la machine.

_**Ça te fait donc vingt cinq dollar quarante neuf, s'il te plait**.

Je tends ma carte de crédit, toujours tiraillée par ce dilemme et je me dis que si je ne lui pose pas la question, ça me torturera pendant encore longtemps.

_**Excuse-moi**, je demande,** tu ne serais pas Tammy Warmer, de South Park par hasard**?

_**Oui c'est moi! Moi aussi je me souviens de toi mais pas de ton nom par contre**.

_**Barbara Steven. Appelle moi Bebe**.

_**Oh mon dieu, mais oui! Bebe! La cheerleader qu'on envoyait tout le temps en l'air[1]! Je me souviens maintenant.**

_**Euh... je ne suis plus dans l'équipe depuis un moment**. Je bredouille.

_**Ah bon**. Répond simplement Tammy qui a probablement senti que ce sujet me mettait mal à l'aise.

_**Et toi, tu as quitté South Park après le collège, tu es au lycée de Denver**?

_**Absolument. Mais j'habite toujours à South Park, chez mes parents. Un peu en dehors de la ville c'est pour ça qu'on ne se croise jamais. Je travaille ici le week end, j'économise pour aller à l'Université du Colorado**.

N'importe qui aurait demandé : pourquoi s'embêter à aller jusqu'à Denver quand il y avait un lycée à Middle Park? Mais je n'avais pas besoin de poser la question. Tout le monde à South Park savait pourquoi Tammy Warmer avait quitté le compté de Park et pourquoi elle ne se montrait jamais en ville.

Sa réputation l'avait bouffée.

Depuis l'école primaire, Tammy Warmer avait très mauvaise notoriété. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était une vraie trainée. Au collège, on racontait qu'elle avait déjà couché avec plusieurs garçons. Ceci couplé au fait qu'elle était issue d'une famille pauvre, tout le monde se moquait d'elle dans son dos et lui faisait de sales coups.

Je crois que l'incident fatal a été le jour où quelqu'un a tagué ''_Pute_'' sur son casier. Je soupçonne Dave Dartsky, qui était à l'origine de toutes ces rumeurs et qui semblait avoir une dents contre elle, dieu sait pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit le coupable n'a jamais été identifié et aucun professeur n'a semblé vraiment chercher. Ça l'avait mise dans une rage folle. Le pire, c'est que la peinture n'est jamais partie, la porte a fini par être changée.

_**Et toi, tu postules dans une Université**?

_**Oui, à Stanford, mais à condition d'obtenir une bourse**.

_**Écoute, je finis dans cinq minutes, ça te dirai d'aller manger quelque chose en ville**?

Je jette un œil à ma montre et remarque qu'il est déjà sept heures.

_**Bien sûr! Je t'attends**.

Tammy me tends mes achats et je la laisse seule avec le patron du magasin (un vieux rockeur avec un écarteur dans l'oreille gauche) pour qu'ils parlent affaire. Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et me conduit dans un petit bistrot près d'ici.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je mangerais une salade de chèvre au ''_Happy's_'' avec Tammy Warmer, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je veux dire, je connais Tammy Warmer, tout le monde la connait, mais ça doit être la première fois que nous nous parlons pour de vrai, alors quant à diner ensemble! Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne me sens pas du tout gênée.

C'était comme si Tammy et moi avions toujours été amies. Nous discutons naturellement et calmement, les silences ne nous embrassent pas et je n'ai pas honte de manger devant elle (chose que je peux ressentir avec certaines personnes, notamment celles qui désapprouvent mon végétarisme).

_**C'est drôlement joli ici**. Je souffle

_**Oui, j'aime bien, je viens tout le temps depuis que je travaille au magasin**.

C'est un endroit très intime, un peu sombre, avec ses murs peints à la chaux et ses poutres apparentes. On dirait une vielle maison recyclée en restaurant. Nous sommes assises à un table elle aussi en bois dans l'angle au fond de la salle.

Au dessus de nous il y a une toute petite fenêtre carrée qui ne s'ouvre pas, une bougie rose est posée sur le rebord. J'ai vu le serveur la placer discrètement quand il nous a remarqué. Enfin, quand il a remarqué Tammy. Deux autres tables sont occupées. La nourriture est délicieuse et un calme apaisant règne autour de nous. On se croirait à la maison. Enfin, ce que j'imagine être un foyer, parce que chez moi, c'est effectivement calme, mais surtout vide.

_**Même si je dois faire quarante cinq minutes de bus tous les jours, je suis conte d'être allée au lycée de Denver**. Conclu Tammy.

Je dois avouer ne pas avoir vraiment écouter son histoire. Je crève d'envie de lui demander si les rumeurs étaient fondées et si elle avait bien couché avec Kenny McCormick et d'autres garçons au collège. Kenny et elle sont restés plus ou moins ensemble pendant plusieurs année. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'ils étaient en couple puisqu'on les voyait tout le temps fleurter avec d'autres personnes mais ils semblaient très amis et ils s'embrassaient souvent en public.

Évidemment, lorsqu'elle a quitté le compté de Park, tout le monde a cru les rumeurs et a demandé à Kenny s'ils _**l'**_avaient fait. Kenny n'a jamais rien dit. Il aurait pu s'en servir pour frimer auprès des autres garçons mais il a préservé son amie. J'ai trouvé ça très noble de sa part.

.

**A suivre**

* * *

[1] Dans les chorégraphies de cheerleading, il y a certaines figures où une fille est lancée en l'air. Pas de mauvais jeux de mots ici.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté le premier chapitre. J'espère que le deuxième vous plait toujours. La suite sera là bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

.**  
**

Le repas se passe bien. Le serveur arrive pour débarrasser nos assiettes

_**Vous prendrez un dessert**? Demande le jeune homme.

_**Non, juste un café s'il te plait**. Répond Tammy. Il se tourne vers moi et je demande la même chose. Un dessert m'aurait bien tenté mais je ne suis pas sûre de combien d'argent il me reste. J'espère déjà que j'aurais assez pour payer ma part!

_**Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit**, reprend-t-elle, **tu vas aller où si tu n'es pas prise à Stanford**?

_**Ben à Denver. J'ai pas vraiment le choix**.

_**Pourquoi**?

_**Mes parents ne peuvent pas payer les frais supplémentaires de changement d'État** [1]

_**Je** **vois. Mais t'en fais pas l'Université de Denver est cool**.

_**Y'a pas que ça**...

Ma réplique est laissée en suspend par le serveur qui nous apporte les cafés. Il pose deux petites coupes contenant de la crème blanche.

_**Un peu de chantilly maison, c'est moi qui offre**.

_**Merci,** sourit Tammy, **tu lui as tapé dans l'œil je crois**. Ajoute-t-elle une fois qu'il s'est éloigné suffisamment.

_**Tu crois**?

_**Ouais! Il te plait**?

_**Oui, enfin non. Oui il est pas mal mais je n'ai pas envie d'un petit copain**.

_**Qui te parle de sortir avec lui**? Rétorque-t-elle avec un regard éloquent. Aie, elle est directe. Je comprends comment certaines personnes mal intentionnées ont pu retourner ça contre elle.

_**Non, c'est pas... mon genre**.

Tammy me sourit et hausse les épaules. Je suis contente qu'elle n'insiste pas. Henrietta elle m'aurait poussé à coucher avec lui. Oui, je parle bien d'Henrietta, la gothique. On est ensemble au cours d'histoire de l'Art et on a fini par sympathiser.

Elle trouve que malgré mes cheveux blonds, je suis plutôt non-conformiste. Alors de temps en temps, quand j'ai envie d'une cigarette, je vais trainer avec les goth kids derrière les préfabriqué. C'est là que sont relégués tout ceux qui sont plus ou moins rejetés.

_**Bon, le dernier bus passe dans dix minutes, il faudrait que je parte si je ne veux pas le rater**. Signale Tammy.

_**Je suis venue en voiture, je te ramène si tu veux**. Je propose

_**Ça t'embête pas? J'habite loin de chez toi tu sais**.

_**Mais non pas du tout**.

Sur le moment, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de me demander comme elle savait où j'habitais. Sur le moment, la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était un moyen de rester encore un peu avec elle, n'importe lequel. Un détour de quelques minutes ne me semblait pas être un prix trop élevé. Elle me sourit encore et nous nous plaçons devant le comptoir pour attendre l'addition. Le patron la pose devant nous mais au moment où j'ouvre mon sac à main, Tammy me dit :

_**Non, c'est moi qui invite, pour te remercier**.

_**Ok, je t'attends dehors.**

Je commençais à avoir très chaud et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Le serveur n'arrêtais pas de me fixer depuis dix bonnes minutes. C'est lui qui prend l'argent de Tammy et je les vois discuter quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle sort me rejoindre, il tire la gueule.

_**Il m'a demandé ton numéro**. Rit-elle.

_**Et alors, tu lui as donné**? J'interroge, légèrement anxieuse

_**Bebe, t'es bête, je l'ai même pas moi-même**!

_**Tu lui as dit quoi alors**?

_**Que tu étais à moi**! Réplique-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil

Tout à coup, je me sens bête. Heureusement qu'il fait sombre parce que je rougis comme une gamine. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking où je suis garée et nous montons dans ma voiture. C'est une voiture de marque américaine, une Ford tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique de couleur rouge que mes parents m'ont offert pour mes seize ans.

J'étais contente, mais j'ai quand même eut un pincement au cœur lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle avait été racheté à la tante de Wendy. Les parents de mon amie lui avaient offert une voiture plus luxueuse et donc la Ford était pour moi. C'était probablement une excellente affaire, mais c'était une chose de plus qui me donnait l'impression de recevoir ses restes, d'être moins bien qu'elle.

_**Elle est super cool ta voiture**! S'exclame Tammy.

_**Elle roule c'est tout ce qui compte**. Je réponds modestement.

Je démarre le moteur et nous quittons le parking. Les premières minutes de trajet sont silencieuses, le temps que nous sortions de la ville et que nous rejoignions l'autoroute. Je remercie tous les jours le gouverneur du Colorado pour avoir fait construire cette voie rapide entre Denver et Middle Park. Une fois que nous sommes plongées dans le noir et que nous roulons à une certaine vitesse, Tammy demande :

_**Y'a quoi alors**?

_**Hein**?

_**Tout à l'heure, à propos de l'Université, tu m'as dit, ''y'a pas que ça''. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre**?

_**Oh. Mes parents. Ils veulent que je m'inscrive dans un institue technique, alors que moi j'aimerais passer mon **_**Bachelor's Degree**_** avec spécialisation en Français. Et Histoire de l'art comme matière mineure.**

_**Ben t'as qu'à leur dire**.

_**De quoi**?

_**Que tu veux faire des études de français**.

_**C'est pas si simple**.

_**Si, c'est très simple**.

Un silence se fait tandis que mon cerveau essaye tant bien que mal d'analyser ce que vient de me dire Tammy. Alors ce serait aussi simple que ça? Il me suffirait de dire non? J'ai du mal à le croire.

_**Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait**. Je souffle.

_**Bebe, tu es fille unique**?

_**Oui**.

_**Alors raison de plus : si tu ne t'opposes pas à tes parents, personne ne le fera à ta place. Pire encore, si tu n'es pas capable de t'opposer à tes parents, tu ne pourras jamais t'affirmer face à personne, tu te feras sans cesse écraser**.

C'est déjà le cas, je me retiens de dire. C'est vrai qu'avec les années, les gens ont cessé de faire attention à ce que je pensais et à ce que je ressentais. Wendy ne prenait plus mon avis en compte, mes parents ne m'écoutaient plus, mon ex petit ami me considérait comme acquise et m'a quittée pour une autre. Tout ça parce que je ne m'affirmais plus assez?

Je pensais pourtant être quelqu'un de fort. Je me revois encore dans ce cabinet de chirurgie esthétique à huit ans, en train d'affirmer au docteur que je ne voulais pas que les gens m'aiment juste pour mon physique. Ai-je tant changé que ça?

Je passe le reste du trajet à y réfléchir. Lorsque j'arrive à l'entrée de South Park, Tammy me guide jusqu'à chez elle.

_**Voilà, on est arrivé**. Déclare-t-elle, un peu honteuse, je l'entends dans sa voix. Elle récupère son sacs à main et descends.

_**Merci de m'avoir remmenée, c'était vraiment sympa de t'avoir revue, bonne chance pour la suite**.

_**Merci, à toi aussi**.

Elle me sourit un dernière fois et ferme la portière d'un coup sec. Je regarde sa silhouette floue regagner l'intérieur de sa maison. C'est vrai qu'elle fait peine à voir, cette maison. Elle ressemble à celle de Kenny, la crasse en moins. Elle est toute petite et un peu délabrée, mais il y a un potager quelques mètres plus loin. Tammy a une vie difficile, beaucoup plus difficile que la mienne, mais elle reste forte et digne.

J'aurais du lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je vais la revoir un jour.

Une fois qu'elle a bien refermé la porte de sa maison derrière elle, je redémarre et prends la direction de chez moi. Je ressens à la fois un sentiment de sécurité mais aussi un certain malaise lorsque je pénètre dans les quartiers chics de South Park. Ici, il n'y a que des belles maisons bien entretenues et à plusieurs étages. Des piscines et des grands jardins. Des familles qui n'ont jamais faim ou froid. Des familles comme la mienne. Est-ce que toutes ces familles en apparence heureuse sont aussi disloquées que la mienne?

J'espère pas.

Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus vraiment une famille. Il y a cinq ans, ma mère a trompé mon père avec un homme qu'elle avait connu il y a longtemps. Il était de passage en ville et elle a filé en douce le retrouver. Je crois que c'était un amour de jeunesse inabouti. Quoi qu'il en soit, la culpabilité l'a rattrapée et elle a tout dit à mon père.

Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait pardonnée. Il dit que c'est oublié depuis longtemps, que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours et que leur couple n'en est que plus fort aujourd'hui, mais chaque fois que maman sort sans lui, je vois cette lueur de peine et de méfiance dans son regard. Il se dit que si elle l'a fait une fois, elle peut bien recommencer.

Il lui en veut encore, c'est évident, mais il ne la quittera pas, et ceux même si elle recommençait. Parce qu'il l'aime encore, probablement, mais aussi parce que, à son âge, il n'a plus le courage de refaire sa vie avec une autre. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour-là que je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi, parce que j'ai compris que mes parents jouaient la comédie. J'ai peur de devenir comme eux, un jour, et de ne m'en rendre compte que lorsqu'il serait trop tard.

Je me gare devant ma maison et entre à l'intérieur. Je laisse mes achats dans la voiture. Si ma mère voit combien j'ai encore dépensé, elle va piquer une crise.

_**Bonsoir Bebe**! Me lance mon père depuis le salon, **on se demandait où tu étais passée**!

Je retire mes chaussures et m'approche d'eux. Il sont dos à moi, enlacés sur le canapé devant un film de type drame de mauvaise qualité.

_**J'ai croisé une amie à Denver, j'ai diné avec elle. Désolée j'aurais du vous prévenir**.

_**C'est pas grave ma chérie**, répond ma mère, **il y a du rosbif dans la cuisine si tu as faim**.

_**Maman, je suis végétarienne**.

Même si je ne le vois pas, je sais que ma mère lève les yeux au ciel et se dit que ce n'est encore qu'une lubie d'adolescent. Ouais, une lubie qui dure depuis trois ans quand même.

_**J'ai pas faim de toute façon. Bonne nuit**.

Et je file dans ma chambre. Demain je leur parlerai.

.

**A suivre**

* * *

[1] Aux USA quand un étudiant veut intégrer une université située ailleurs que dans l'État où il vit, il doit payer des frais supplémentaires (en plus des frais de scolarité ''habituels'')

Rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre. Pardonnez la lenteur des publications mais en ce moment il fait vraiment trop chaud pour écrire. J'espère que le rentrée arrangera un peu tout ça.

A bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

.**  
**

Le dimanche, je me réveille toujours tôt. Pour mon plus grand malheur car je déteste le dimanche. Le dernier jour de la semaine révèle le vice de procrastination de l'humanité. Avant, c'était le jour du seigneur, donc celui où l'on ne travaillait pas. Maintenant c'est le jour où l'on fait tout ce que l'on n'a pas envie de faire le reste du temps.

Pour ma part, j'occupe en général cette journée en faisant du jogging, mes devoirs et mes ongles. Dans cet ordre précis en plus. Ce matin, je ne comptais pas faire exception, mais lorsque je descends l'escalier en tenue de sport, ma mère m'arrête.

_**Bebe, une minute, on a à te parler**.

_**Ça peut pas attendre maman? Si je tarde trop à partir il fera trop chaud**.

_**Non, malheureusement**. Répond mon père qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il tient une enveloppe tamponnée _FedEx_ dans la main et je pâlis. Je crois que je viens de comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

_**La réponse du rectorat est arrivée hier. On sait que c'était ton courrier mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Je suis désolée ma chérie mais tu n'as pas obtenu de bourse**.

_**Et du coup, on n'a pas l'argent pour t'envoyer à Stanford. On est désol**é. Conclu mon père.

La nouvelle tombe comme une bombe. Ma tête se vide et je sens irrévocablement les larmes déborder de mes paupières. Ma mère me supplie de ne pas pleurer et me prend dans se bras. J'ai envie de m'effondrer et de sangloter pendant une demi éternité mais au moment où je sens que mes jambes vont flancher, les paroles de Tammy me reviennent en tête.

_**S'il te plait ma chérie ne nous en veux pas**. Chuchote mon père. Je prends une grande inspiration pour rassembler mon courage et me dégage de leur étreinte.

_**Non, je comprends. Y'a pas l'argent, vous n'y pouvez rien. Je ne suis pas en colère, tant pis pour Stanford, j'étais sur liste d'attente de toute façon. J'irai à Denver, aucun problème... par contre, j'ai une requête à vous faire**.

Ma mère, qui jusqu'ici abordait un sourire soulagé, semble tout à coup avoir avalé un parpaing.

_**Quelle est-elle**? Demande prudemment mon père.

_**Si je dois aller à l'Université, je veux pouvoir faire les études que je veux. Je vais m'inscrire à un collège, et je compte bien me spécialiser en français**.

Je me sens fière de moi, j'ai réussi à dire ça d'une voix ferme et calme. Il y a un petit silence puis ma mère prend la parole.

_**Barbara**, (quand ma mère m'appellent par mon prénom, c'est mauvais signe) **je te l'ai déjà expliqué dix fois : de longues études risquent de te faire plus de tord qu'autre chose. Veux-tu réellement aller jusqu'au doctorat si celui-ci ne te conduit nulle part? Tu sais que la situation actuelle est difficile pour les jeunes alors mets toutes les chances de ton côté. Mieux vaut un emploi moyen mais stable qu'un diplôme plein de fausses promesses**!

_**Maman, je te respecte et je respecte ton point de vue, mais c'est mon avenir, c'est à moi de le choisir**.

_**Tu es encore une enfant, tu es incapable de faire les bons choix**! Rétorque sèchement ma mère. Le mépris à peine contenu dans sa voix fait monter la colère et me rend sanguine.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais**? Je réplique à mon tour, plus violemment. Le ton est en train de monter.

_**Bebe, nous sommes tes parents, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi**. Intervient mon père pour calmer le jeu.

_**J'en sais assez sur toi pour savoir que tu n'es pas apte à de longues études**! Conclue ma mère qui, manifestement, vient d'ignorer la tentative de son mari, **tu n'es ni tenace ni persévérante, tu te décourages à la moindre difficulté. Dès que c'est trop contraignant tu abandonnes, c'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'équipe de cheerleaders**!

_**J'ai quitté l'équipe parce que ça ne me plaisait plus**!

_**Oui c'est sûr, trainer avec des gothiques ou t'enfermer des heures dans ta chambre c'est plus intéressant! Tu ne sors presque jamais Barbara, et tu ne fréquentes que des marginaux, tu ne ****pourrais pas prendre exemple sur Wendy**?!

_**Joyce, ça suffit**! Crie mon père. Trop tard, j'ai changé de couleur. La colère me fait blêmir et il suffirait d'une minuscule étincelle pour tout faire exploser. Mes poings sont si serrés que mes ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma peau et je serre la mâchoire pour retenir toute réplique cinglante sur son comportement lamentable en tant qu'adulte.

L'ordre de mon père semble ramener ma mère à la raison. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se sent mal, je le vois dans son regard, mais d'un autre côté elle est soulagée d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'elle me reprochait. Mon père prend ma feuille d'inscription à l'Université qui était restée dans la cuisine et la fixe pendant un moment.

_**Des études de français hein**? Il marmonne. Il reste encore quelques secondes sans bouger, puis, lentement, il prend un stylo et appose sa signature sur le document.

_**Matthiew**! S'exclame ma mère.

_**C'est bon Joyce, laisse-la**.

Il me tend la feuille et je la récupère enfin. Ma mère, mouchée, sort de la pièce et va faire la gueule dans sa chambre. Je sais que le courrier n'est pas ramassé le dimanche, mais je crève d'envie de poster ma demande tout de suite. J'ai déjà rempli tous les autres papiers, même le chèque. Je ferme le tout, colle un timbre et enfile mes basket. Mon jogging va commencer par un détour par la boite aux lettres. Je sens que je ne vais pas être capable de démarrer à petites foulées!

.

**A suivre**

* * *

Désolée de la longueur plus qu'insuffisante de ce chapitre mais il marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire! C'est maintenant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses!

Et pour ceux qui haïssent la mère de Bébé, je vous rassure, elle va comprendre ses erreurs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

.**  
**

Dès le début du mois de juillet et mon inscription à l'Université confirmée, mes parents et moi partons passer l'été à New York, chez ma tante. Au milieu du séjour, pour mon anniversaire, mes parents m'ont fait une surprise : un voyage en France. Nous passons quelques jours à Paris puis visitons plusieurs provinces avant de revenir à South Park.

Ce n'est que lorsque je pose les pieds sur le sol de l'aéroport de Denver que je descends de mon nuage et me rends compte que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à personne depuis deux mois. J'avais quasiment disparue de la circulation. Presqu'aucun de mes amis ne savaient pour mes vacances dans la grosse pomme et à l'étranger, je n'ai pas ouvert ma boite mail depuis des semaines et mon portable, qui ne fonctionnait pas en Europe, doit être saturé de messages. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens normaux diraient.

Le trajet jusqu'à notre maison me paraît interminable et comme nous arrivons tard, je me couche directement. Après deux mois d'absence, il me semble presque que ce n'est plus chez moi. Je crois que j'ai un peu changé grâce à ces deux voyages. J'ai vu des choses fantastiques, merveilleuses dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. J'ai vu des paysages superbes, des œuvres d'Art fantastiques dans les musées New Yorkais et Parisiens. J'ai rencontré des tas de gens très intéressants.

J'avais réussi le temps d'un été à oublier mes problèmes, et maintenant que j'allais rentrer à l'Université, tous ces petits tracas de lycéenne me semblaient déjà loin derrière moi. Je crois que cet été avait également réussi à ressouder notre famille. Mes parents étaient plus attentionnés l'un envers l'autre et ma mère m'avait pardonné d'avoir défié son autorité. En outre, ces deux semaines en France l'avaient fait changer d'avis : elle ne jurait plus que par la langue et la culture française!

Tout semblait s'être arrangé dans ma vie.

Maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche de préparer ma rentrée à l'Université car c'est demain. Je contacte le secrétariat afin d'obtenir la liste des livres et le matériel nécessaire. Comme je n'ai pas demandé de chambre étudiant, je n'ai pas de valise à préparer. J'aurais bien aimé prendre mon indépendance mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour vivre seule. Qu'importe, j'aviserai.

Je nettoie ma chambre à fond, mets toutes mes affaires en ordre, vais faire des courses et allume enfin mon ordinateur. Comme je l'avais supposé, mon mur _Facebook_ était inondé de publications me souhaitant un bon anniversaire et de message furibonds d'Henrietta et de Kenny qui me demandaient si j'étais morte ou si je m'étais enfuie avec un dieu du sexe aux Caraïbes (je vous laisse deviner qui disait quoi).

Je prends le temps de répondre à chacun de mes mails et lorsque j'ai fini, il est plus de dix heures du soir, et même s'il est encore tôt, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'écrouler dans mon lit. C'est ce que je compte faire, mais au moment où je me glisse dans mes draps, mon téléphone sonne. Oh non pas elle...

_**Salut Wendy**.

_**Bebe! Enfin, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de t'appeler**!

_**J'étais en voyage avec mes parents. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène**?

_**Demain je pars pour Yale, j'aurais aimé qu'on se voit un peu avant**...

_**Avant quoi**?

_**Ben avant qu'on soit séparé pour de bon**.

Je ne peux retenir un lourd soupir. Je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué mais ça faisait déjà un moment que nous étions séparées ''pour de bon'', la distance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

_**Wendy, il est plus de dix heures, je suis en pyjama et je suis sûre que tu te lèves tôt demain**.

_**S'il te plait Bebe! On est pas obligé de sortir, je peux venir chez toi, on ferait une soirée ****pyjama comme au bon vieux temps**.

Je cède. Presque. Je suis sûr le point de dire oui mais je me retiens. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, je n'ai plus envie de la voir du tout. Ça fait des années que je ne la considère plus comme une amie et il serait peut être temps de lui dire.

_**Écoute Wendy, dans ''bon vieux temps'', il y a ''bon'' mais il y a aussi ''vieux''. Je crois que c'est plus la peine de faire semblant**.

_**De quoi tu parles**? Ment-elle. Je sais très bien qu'elle feint de ne pas comprendre. Wendy est la reine des _drama-queens_.

_**Du fait que l'on est plus amies depuis longtemps. Les seules fois où on se voit c'est parce que tu veux pavaner devant moi, pour me montrer à quel point tu réussis, que tu as des notes supers et que tu es populaire!**

_**Tu dis n'importe quoi**! Proteste-t-elle la voix tremblante (je l'avais dit qu'elle était la reine du mélo), **et puis d'ailleurs c'est toi qui est partie! C'est toi qui du jour au lendemain s'est trouvée trop bien pour nous et est partie zoner avec les exclus, les ''non-conformistes'', hein**!

_**Je me suis pas trouvée trop bien pour vous, c'est juste que je pouvais plus te supporter**!

Il y a un silence. Je devine la tête interloquée de Wendy à l'autre bout du fil. Comme elle ne répond pas et que je suis déjà sacrément en colère, je poursuis :

_**Depuis le collège t'es devenue une véritable bêcheuse snob, avec ton toutou de Stan et ce connard de Gregory! Une pimbêche prétentieuse et artificielle**!

_**C'est pas vrai**... Bredouille-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure mais c'est trop tard, je suis lancée et il faut que je vide mon sac.

_**Parce que tu crois que je t'ai jamais vue? Avec tes chaussures à talons de marques, tes mini jupes et ton air de ne pas y toucher pour mieux allumer! Une vraie pétasse**!

_**J'te déteste**...

_**Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi j'te déteste**!

Clac. Elle a raccroché. Le silence retombe dans ma chambre et toute la colère que j'ai accumulé me quitte d'un seul coup. Je me sens vide et triste. Je commence à pleurer de manière incontrôlable. Wendy m'avait fait pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que l'on se connaissait et c'est la première fois que je pleure comme ça. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai traitée de pétasse. Le pire, c'est que lorsque ce mot est sorti de ma bouche j'ai ressenti du plaisir et du soulagement. Et ça me fait culpabiliser.

Et si Wendy avait raison?

Et si c'était moi qui avait pris la grosse tête, qui m'étais isolée, stigmatisée?

Et si c'était moi, la pétasse?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me gare sur le parking de l'Université et descends de ma voiture, les bras encombrés de livres scolaires. Je n'ai plus de place dans mon sac. Pas parce que je suis chargée comme une ânesse mais parce que ma passion pour les sacs à main fragiles et délicats n'est pas compatible avec le planning _overbooké_ d'une journée de cours. Et puis, porter ses livres à la main c'est classe.

Avant, je m'en servais comme technique d'approche : je portais mes livres aux bras et quand je croisais un beau garçon, je les faisais tomber. Je pouvais être sûre qu'il se précipiterait pour les ramasser. J'ai cessé de le faire quand j'ai remarqué que Wendy le faisait aussi…

Ça suffit, faut que j'arrête de penser à elle.

A la place, je me focalise sur ce que j'ai en face de moi : l'arche qui symbolise l'entrée du campus. Elle est en pierres vieillies, claires, et des lettres de fer clouées au sommet indiquent **University of Denver**. _This is it_. J'adore ce que je vois. Un immense sourire envahit mes lèvres tandis que je ralentis le pas pour savourer mon entrée dans une nouvelle vie.

Je m'approche du rassemblement de première année quand une voix attire mon attention :

_**Bebe! Bebe**!

Un être humain se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort contre son corps. Je me débrouille tant bien que mal pour rester en vie et maintenir mes livres loin du sol

_**Oh mon dieu c'est trop cool que tu sois ici, je croyais que tu étais à Stanford**!

Maintenant que la tourbillon humain s'est suffisamment décollé de moi, je peux voir de qui il s'agit.

_**Tammy**! Je m'exclame

_**Viens, il faut absolument que tu nous rejoignes**.

Elle m'entraine sur la pelouse et je pense à mes talons qui s'enfoncent dans la terre. Moi et ma féminité! Un groupe de gens se tient un peu à l'écart des autres et lorsque je m'approche d'eux, je les reconnais. Il y a quatre garçons en plus de Tammy.

_**Regardez qui j'ai trouvé**! S'exclame mon amie en me désignant comme une espèce d'objet rare et extraordinaire

_**Oh Tammy calme-toi un peu**! Souffle une voix que je connais bien.

Je passe en revue tous ces visages trop connus, mais étrangement, une sensation de joie et d'impatience se met à bruler dans mon estomac. Alors, c'est à ça qu'elle allait ressembler cette année, ma bande?

Craig Tucker, la personne la plus apathique que je connaisse. Stan Marsh, cœur d'artichaut et groupie de mon ex-meilleure amie. Kenny McCormick, déconneur accro au sexe. Clyde Donovan, pleurnichard professionnel et enfin, Tammy Warmer, celle qui n'a peur de rien.

Ça allait être... grandiose.

.

**A suivre**

* * *

Avant toute chose je dois préciser qu'une fille en jupe et talons n'est** PAS** une pétasse. Ce que Bebe reproche à Wendy c'est son attitude de pétasse. Cette différence est valable pour **TOUTES** les filles du monde.

Maintenant on attaque la partie deux, puisque Bebe en a fini avec ses problèmes dits ''d'enfance'', de famille et s'est enfin débarrassée de sa relation toxique avec Wendy. Mais bon comme vous l'aurez deviné, Tammy débarque dans l'histoire et va tout changer.

Et puis je vous réserve aussi un autre couple : lequel à votre avis?

Désolé d'avoir un peu tardé, les cours viennent de reprendre et je suis déjà submergée! A bientôt pour la suite qui comportera plus de rebondissements!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

Le reste de ma journée de cours est moins excitante que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle ressemble simplement à une rentrée classique, les responsabilités en plus. J'avais écouté le discours du doyen, pris connaissance de mes futurs cours, choisi mes options, visité mes salles de classe, et à trois heures de l'après midi, j'étais déjà libre.

Je rejoins les autres à l'entrée et nous nous posons à la cafétéria. Dans les films, les étudiants vivent dans des campus devenus mini-villes qu'ils ne quittent jamais, mais Denver n'est qu'une petite Université et les résidences étudiantes ne contiennent que des dortoirs. Il y a une cantine et une salle de repos dans le bâtiment universitaire mais celle-ci ne contient que le strict minimum : tables, chaises, distributeurs.

Nous discutons tous de notre rentrée respective le temps de boire un bon café puis Stan s'éclipse. Je me demande s'il sort toujours avec Wendy où si son départ à Yale les a fait rompre. Je lui demanderai plus tard. A quatre heures, Craig et Clyde, qui font du co-voiturage, décident de rentrer et je me dis que je ne devrais plus tarder non plus.

_**Je vais y aller moi aussi, Tammy, tu veux que je te ramène**? Je propose à mon amie.

_**Pas la peine**, s'exclame-t-elle, **maintenant j'habite ici, et Kenny aussi**!

Sur le moment, je crois qu'elle veut dire qu'ils habitent dans cette pâtisserie, puis je comprends que par ''ici'' elle entend à Denver.

_**Tu as** **pris un appartement**? J'interroge

_**J'ai droit à une bourse exceptionnelle, du coup j'ai pu payer une chambre Universitaire. Tu veux la voir**?

_**Oui, avec plaisir**!

Sur le trajet, Tammy m'explique en quoi sa bourse ''exceptionnelle'' consiste. Vous voyez le principe de la discrimination positive? Des élèves appartenant à une minorité (afro-américaine, native-américaine...) qui reçoivent des subventions pour leur études supérieures. Eh bien Tammy aurait reçu une bourse pour appartenir à la minorité dite ''_white trash_''[1]

_**Évidement, sur le papier ça portait un autre nom**! Précise Tammy dans un éclat de rire, **on est arrivé**.

Nous entrons dans un petit hall aux murs de briques. A ma droite il y a un groupe de boites aux lettres et face à moi, une cage d'escalier très sombre faite de lattes de bois. On devine qu'elles grincent rien qu'en les regardant. Je commence à penser que Tammy a atterri dans un horrible résidence insalubre.

_**J'habite au troisième étage, numéro dix huit**. **Le dix sept c'est chez Kenny, mais il n'est pas encore rentré. Il travaille au garage jusqu'à huit heures**.

_**Au garage**?

_**Oui. Il répare des voitures quoi. Il est obligé de travailler – au black -pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Et puis de toute façon c'est ce qu'il veut faire plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'il fait des études de gestion**.

Je savais que Kenny s'était fait payer pour trafiquer un peu la voiture de Stan mais je ne savais pas qu'il voulait en faire son métier. Et pourtant nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Mais autant que je sache, Tammy et lui ont toujours été plutôt proche. Je me demande quel genre de relation ils entretiennent aujourd'hui. Encore une question à garder pour plus tard, quand on se connaîtra mieux.

_**Au dix neuf il y a un drôle de type qui s'appelle Christophe Brunet. J'ai essayé de faire un peu sa connaissance devant les boites aux lettres mais il reste obstinément silencieux avec son air suspicieux et une cigarette dans la bouche – alors que c'est interdit!**

Mon dieu elle parle de _Ze Mole_! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne parvienne pas à briser sa carapace, ce type est plus parano que Tweek Tweak et aussi aimable que notre ancienne conductrice de bus, Madame Crabtree. On une porte de prison, au choix. Il avait obtenu une chambre étudiant lui? Je ne l'avais plus vu en cours depuis le collège!

_**Allez viens on monte**.

J'avais peur de l'état de son appartement, mais je change d'avis dès que Tammy ouvre la porte de chez elle. Après l'obscurité du couloir, je suis éblouie par un rayon de lumière et je dois détourner les yeux quelques secondes.

_**Ouais je sais ça surprend un peu**.

Le deux-pièces est magnifique. C'est un peu grand pour une seule personne, toutefois c'est lumineux et propre. Je la complimente sur son foyer et nous prenons place à la petite table de la cuisine pour prendre un autre café. Elle a une vieille machine à filtre qui fait un bruit de locomotive à vapeur, et le café a ce goût indescriptible que j'adore. Vous savez, cette saveur qui existait encore quand tout n'était pas _expresso_.

Il y a peu de meubles – problème du budget je suppose – mais ça donne au salon un aspect minimaliste agréable. N'importe qui d'autre aurait placé des supports, utiles ou pas, mais pas elle.

Il n'y a pas de table basse en bois, pas de comptoir en imitation marbre, pas de fauteuil assorti au canapé, pas d'étagère supplémentaire dans les coins, pas de tableau fabriqué en série accroché au mur. Il n'y a que le nécessaire, avec une peinture blanche. Et ça suffit amplement. Chercher à occuper l'espace aurait été une erreur, tout simplement parce qu'il y en avait trop.

Je trouve que cet appartement en dit déjà long sur Tammy : elle ne cherche pas à en faire des tonnes. Elle ne cherche pas à cacher ses origines modestes derrière des meubles en kit à l'apparence luxueuse et proprette. Elle fait avec ce qu'elle a et elle est simplement elle-même. J'adore.

J'adore déjà cette fille.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois semaines passent et le d'octobre commence doucement. Tammy et moi devenons vite très amies, à tel point que je passe tous les jours plusieurs heures chez elle après les cours. Nous étudions ensemble, bien que nous ne soyons pas dans les mêmes sections (je suis des cours de français et elle des cours de biologie – elle rêve d'une profession dans l'écologie), nous discutons de tout et de rien et nous sortons avec les autres le week end.

Tammy est une fille géniale, et très différente de toutes les hypocrites que je fréquentais au lycée. D'ailleurs c'est drôle, cette époque me semble lointaine, presque irréelle, et dieu merci je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Wendy et ses consœurs dispersées aux quatre coins du pays. J'habite toujours chez mes parents à South Park et les trajets commencent un peu à me peser.

Cette après midi-là, comme tous les autres, je suis chez Tammy en train de faire une traduction quand je me souviens tout à coup de quelque chose :

_**Au fait**, je demande, **tu ne travailles plus à la boutique**?

_**Non, je n'ai plus le temps alors j'ai du démissionner, mais avant de partir le patron m'a permis de prendre quelques trucs. Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour toi**!

Elle se lève et me fait signe de la suivre dans sa chambre. Elle ouvre les portes de sa vieille armoire en bois et enfouie sa tête dedans à la recherche de quelque chose. De mon côté j'ose à peine entrer : sa chambre est plus petit que le salon et des cartons jonchent le sol.

_**Désolée pour le désordre, je suis en train de tout réorganiser. **Signale-t-elle. Noyée sous les étoffes elle continue de m'expliquer :

_**Il était dans le carton des nouveaux arrivages et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait. Je voulais te le donner quand tu repasserais à la boutique mais je ne t'ai pas vue de tout l'été et ensuite j'ai oublié**.

Je me fraie un passage jusqu'à son lit et m'assois dessus. Pour qu'il y ait autant de désordre, je m'attendais à ce que sa penderie soit pleine à craquer, mais non. La plupart de la place est occupée par des draps et divers morceaux de tissu ainsi que de gros dictionnaires et autres manuels scolaires.

Tammy a peu de vêtements et d'après ce que je vois, il ne sont ni très chauds ni très neufs. Mince, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vit dans son propre appartement qu'elle vit aisément. Si ça se trouve, elle ne fait qu'un repas par jour et compte chaque seconde sous la douche...

_**Ah ça y est je l'ai trouvé**!

Elle me tend fièrement un petit _headband_ en dentelle blanche, un petite plume beige est cousue sur la droite et rebondit contre sa peau. C'est magnifique. Je le prends entre mes mains et la caresse du tissu me fait frissonner.

_**Essaie-le**! S'écrie-t-elle avec excitation. Je m'approche du miroir cloué au mur et passe la bandeau autour de mon cou avant de le remonter dans mes cheveux. Je réajuste la plume pour la faire glisser le long de ma tempe.

_**Ça te va très bien**.

_**Merci. Mais tu devrais le garder pour toi**. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.

_**Je l'ai acheté pour toi idiote, et puis c'est pas mon style de toute façon**.

_**Trop princesse pour toi**? Je dis en riant.

Mais Tammy ne rit pas. Elle se mord les lèvres et détourne les yeux. Mince, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle se force à me sourire tandis que je retire l'accessoire. Tammy semble triste, comme si ma remarque venait de lui renvoyer à la figure sa pauvreté. Il faut que je me rattrape.

_**Tu sais Tammy, c'est très gentil de m'avoir donné ça. Quand j'y pense moi aussi j'ai plein de fringues que je ne mets plus, en échange je pourrais... t'en prêter quelques uns, qu'est-ce que tu en penses**?

_**Ce serait génial. J'en ai marre de porter toujours les mêmes trucs**! Dit-elle en désignant son t-shirt gris perle et son short en jean élimé. Je sais que sa désinvolture est feinte mais je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas et réponds :

_**Cool. Je t'apporte tout ça plus tard!**

_A suivre_

* * *

Salut! J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous n'avez pas patienté pour rien!

Les évènements évoluent rapidement entre nos deux héroïnes et ces chapitres sont pleins d'indices qui annoncent la suite! Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis? (et lachez-vous parce que j'adore lire vos pronostics)

Le prochain dès la semaine prochaine pour fêter les vacances! **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

_**Tu penses quoi de ça**? Me demande Tammy. Je lève les yeux de mon travail pour la regarder. Elle porte un top noir en dentelle que j'ai acheté il y a deux ans et que je n'ai jamais mis.

_**Il te va à ravir, ce haut**. Je commente

C'est vrai. Les épaules tombent parfaitement, et ce haut est magnifique, mais une fois sur moi, il met un peu trop mon décolleté en valeur. La seule fois où je l'ai porté, j'avais l'impression d'être une poitrine sur patte. Durée de vie : une heure, à la fête d'anniversaire de Clyde. J'ai fini la soirée avec un vieux pull de Stan sur le dos.

Tammy me sourit et se cache de nouveaux derrière les portes de son armoire pour essayer le prochain article. Elle ressort avec une jupe crayon rose fuchsia dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence.

_**Eh, elle est super cool cette jupe! Mais c'est pas ton genre**. Je déclare.

_**Grave. Mais tu es sûre qu'elle ne te plait plus**?

Je détourne le regard. Il était vrai que j'avais légèrement exagéré sur la quantité de vêtements à donner pour que ce soit crédible. Comme j'étais rentrée tard hier soir, j'avais attrapé une énorme valise et enfourné dedans le plus d'affaires possible. Maintenant que j'y pense, il doit y avoir presque la moitié de ma penderie là-dedans. J'ai plutôt intérêt à trouver une excuse, je ne veux pas que Tammy pense que je lui fais la charité.

_**Eh bien, tu me connais non? J'achète toujours plein de vêtements alors je... j'anticipe! Je fais de la place pour mes futurs achats**!

Tammy me jette un regard exagérément suspicieux et tente de me sonder pour savoir si je mens.

_**Hum ouais**, finit-elle par dire, **on va dire que c'est ça**.

Elle disparaît de nouveau derrière le panneau de bois et je plie la jupe. C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure : je plie et je déplie des fringues. Même si cette après-midi essayage entre filles m'amuse, je commence à en avoir marre de ranger. C'était mieux quand on était petite et que nos mères s'occupaient de ça à notre place. Mais bon, ceci dit, je ne veux absolument pas retourner en enfance, je voudrais au contraire quitter la maison de mes parents, mais je n'ai pas les moyens.

_**J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'acheter mes propres fringues**.

Et moi vivre dans mon propre appartement. Je pousse un soupir à fendre le cœur. Tammy lâche le t-shirt qu'elle admirait et se tourne vers moi :

_**On fait une pause**? Propose-t-elle.

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Je hoche la tête et nous nous levons d'un même pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon et nous nous laissons tomber sur le canapé au même rythme, moi à gauche et elle à droite. Nous ne parlons pas et une ambiance triste s'est tout à coup installée.

Je finis par me dire que j'ai suffisamment ressassé mes problèmes pour l'instant et me décide à faire quelque chose, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur un Kenny qui n'a pas pris la peine de frapper. Tammy ne redresse même pas la tête. Son voisin de palier avance jusqu'au canapé et se laisse tomber entre nous comme si de rien n'était.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à vous**? Se décide-t-il à demander – comme si nous manifester de l'intérêt excusait son intrusion.

_**On est pauvre**. Répondons-nous d'une même voix – à force de trainer ensemble, Tammy et moi étions quasiment en osmose!

_**C'est marrant, moi aussi**.

_**Je croyais que t'avais un travail, idiot**!

_**J'gagne une misère! J'ai pas autant de bourse que toi, moi**.

_**Ben t'avais qu'à étudier plus au lycée**.

_**Et toi t'as qu'à chercher un travail**!

J'assiste à cette dispute qui est rapidement en train de descendre au niveau du carrelage sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de demander à Tammy quelle relation elle entretient exactement avec Kenny. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se fâche – elle est assez susceptible dès qu'on aborde certains sujets.

Je les laisse entre eux et me réfugie dans le coin cuisine pour faire du café. A force de trainer ici je fais comme chez moi. Lorsque je rapporte le plateau dans le salon, les deux semblent s'être calmés et Tammy est en train d'expliquer son problème : en dépit de sa bourse universitaire, elle a du mal à boucler ses fins de mois et ne peut donc rien s'offrir.

_**Et toi Bebe**? Me demande Kenny

_**Moi j'habite encore chez mes parents et ni eux ni moi n'avons de quoi me louer un studio**

Kenny hoche la tête d'un air profondément concerné puis se retranche dans ses pensées. Les traits plissés de son visage indiquent qu'il est plongé dans une réflexion si profonde que j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi notre problème est si difficile à appréhender.

_**Mais vous êtes vraiment trop connes**! Finit-il par s'écrier après un silence si apaisé que Tammy sursaute et renverse du café par terre, **vous avez la solution sous les yeux depuis le début et vous y avez toujours pas pensé**?

_**Pensé à quoi**?

_**Pour une fille intelligente t'es vachement lente Bebe**.

Il secoue la tête et se lève pour venir se ranger à côté de moi

_**Toi, Bebe Steven, tu as de l'argent mais pas de logement**...

Il se place ensuite à côté de Tammy.

_**Et toi Tammy Warmer, tu as un logement fait pour deux personne, Deux** (il insiste en levant son index et son majeur) **mais pas d'argent. Ce qui veut dire que vous pourriez faire une co... une co**...

_**Collocation**! S'écrie Tammy

_**Bravo, tu as trouvé**. Ironise le blond. Tammy lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il encaisse avec indifférence.

Moqueries mises à part, Kenny a raison. La solution se trouvait sous nos yeux depuis le début et nous n'y avions jamais pensé. Je croise le regard de Tammy, et pendant une seconde, une drôle de sensation me pince l'estomac.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu en penses**? Je demande à mi-voix, comme si cette perspective m'effrayait. Je crois que c'est un peu le cas. Si l'idée de vivre avec elle est aussi pratique qu'agréable, une toute petite partie de moi me crie que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

_**C'est une bonne idée. Ça résoudrait nos problèmes à toutes les deux et on est déjà habitué à vivre l'une avec l'autre**. Argumente mon amie

_**Mais il n'y a qu'une chambre**.

_**Le salon sera ta chambre et tu entreposeras tes affaires dans le placard du couloir. Pour la salle de bain, on s'organisera**.

Tammy me sourit d'un façon rassurante et se tourne vers notre sauveur.

_**Mais au fait Kenny, pourquoi tu étais là toi à la base**?

Elle change de sujet pour me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire avant que notre voisin nous déclare :

_**Craig et moi on a couché ensemble et maintenant il m'évite.**

_**QUOI**?! Hurlons nous toutes les deux

.

La question de la collocation fut évidemment mise entre parenthèses suite aux révélations de Kenny. Premièrement, aucune de nous deux n'était au courant de cette liaison et deuxièmement il était de notre devoir d'amies de lui remonter le moral (après l'avoir forcé à tout nous révéler).

Il semblait si abattu qu'en dépit du fait qu'il était à peine six heures du soir, nous l'avons entrainé dans un bar à tapas, et ce n'est qu'après deux grosses assiettes de tartines inhumainement épicées et deux cocktails (à nos frais) qu'il s'est décidé à parler. Mais avec la bouche pleine et la diction embrumée par l'alcool, ce n'était pas facile de tout suivre

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Craig et lui, qui jusqu'alors avaient toujours entretenu une amitié vache et lointaine, s'étaient rapprochés lors de la soirée d'intégration donnée par notre Université et avaient fini la nuit dans le même lit. Si l'expérience avait plu à Kenny, Craig en était sorti troublé et semblait éviter son ex-amant comme la peste.

_**Et voilà et maintenant ben il veut plus me parler et ça me gave**! Conclut-il avant de prendre un shot de tequila. Maintenant que j'y repense, ça m'étonne que personne ne l'ait remarqué plus tôt. En tout cas que **je** ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Peut être parce que cette soirée, je l'ai passée collée à Tammy. Je m'en souviens, c'était il y a un mois environ, nous y étions allés en groupe. Kenny et Craig ont beaucoup bu et sont partis ensemble.

Je l'avais remarqué du coin de l'œil mais j'étais tellement occupée à danser avec Tammy que je n'y ai pas fait attention. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas Wendy sur mon dos pour me dire quoi porter, comment parler et comment danser, j'ai pu me laisser aller et m'amuser un peu. Si j'y réfléchis, il me semble même que Stan a essayé de me draguer à un moment mais que je l'ai repoussé sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me demande ce qui lui prend à celui-là.

Mais revenons à Kenny. Celui-ci est en train d'établir une liste sans queue ni tête de ce qu'il n'aime pas chez Craig. A moins que ce soit la liste de ce qu'il aime chez lui, parce que je suis absolument incapable de dire si des traits comme l'indifférence ou la grossièreté vont dans les qualités ou les défauts selon Kenny.

_**Et puis il est con et chiant mais tu vois quand on a couché ensemble il a** …

_**Ça va ça va je veux pas savoir**! Le stoppe Tammy en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche

_**Mais Kenny il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi ça t'énerve à ce point qu'il t'évite**? Je demande. Il faut attaquer la source du problème, sinon on y sera encore demain.

_**Mais je sais paaaaaas**! Râle-t-il la voie obstruée par la main de Tammy, et je me sens tout à coup projetée en CM1 quand il portait encore sa capuche

_**Ce que je veux savoir**, je poursuis, **c'est si ça tourne autour de toi ou autour de lui. Est-ce que ça te blesse personnellement parce que tu as l'impression qu'il s'est servi de toi ou ça te blesse parce que tu ne veux pas t'éloigner de lui**?

Un silence se fait. Kenny semble avoir instantanément dessoulé et repose le tapas qu'il tenait dans sa main. Tammy fronce les sourcils, je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre elle aussi où je voulais en venir. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Kenny et il plonge son regard dans le sien. Ils ne disent rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je me sens tout à coup de trop.

_**Euh... je vais aux toilettes**.

Je m'éclipse.

Les toilettes sont tout au fond du bar et heureusement désertes. En me lavant les mains, je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir et je me trouve étonnamment laide ce soir. Mes cheveux sont filasses et je suis habillée n'importe comment. Si je me sentais bien il y a quelques minutes, j'ai tout à coup envie de m'écrouler dans une cabine et pleurer.

Ça recommence.

Cette sensation qui ne me lâchait jamais au lycée. L'impression d'être de trop, à côté de la plaque et complètement inutile. L'impression de n'être que du gaspillage d'espace. J'ai toujours détesté ma bi-polarité. Je peux changer d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre, mais comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, je pensais en être débarrassée. Apparemment non.

La vue de mon reflet me dégoûte et je ne me supporte plus. Je détourne le regard, il faut que je parte et vite. Je sors en trombe et rejoins notre table. Kenny semble s'être calmé mais Tammy continue de l'observer.

_**Je suis fatiguée, je rentre à South Park**.

_**Mais Bebe je croyais que tu dormais chez moi**.

_**Je peux pas, je dois... rentrer**.

_**Et les vêtements**?

_**Oh ça va on s'en occupera plus tard! **Je m'exclame un peu trop violemment. Je devrais m'arrêter de parler mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

**_Je vais pas mourir pendant la nuit alors laisse moi juste rentrer chez moi**!

_**D'accord**...

J'attrape mon sac et pose un billet de vingt dollars sur la table avant de partir sans même les embrasser. J'ai juste la force de leur faire un dernier sourire et je les plante là.

Ma voiture n'est pas garée loin, mais dès que j'ai tourné à l'angle de la rue, je me mets à courir, qu'importe mes talons et le bruit que je fais. Un jeune couple marche en face de moi et je suis obligée de ralentir pour ne pas les bousculer.

_**Un problème**? Me demande gentiment l'homme.

_**Non, non ça va, je dois juste rentrer**.

Je les dépasse et me remets à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je manque de casser la clef dans la serrure lorsque je l'ouvre et me rue à l'intérieur. Enfin en sécurité. Je pose ma tête contre le volant afin de me relaxer mais mon front presse le klaxon et me fait sursauter, en même temps que trois autres personnes sur le parking.

Bon, pas grave. Je démarre et sors de l'emplacement avant de quitter la place publique et m'engager dans la rue. Je glisse le stop et j'allais tourner quand j'entends quelqu'un crier et des bruits de frein. Je pile net. Je n'avais pas vérifié avant de m'engager et une voiture avait failli me rentrer dedans.

_**Fais un peu attention connasse**! Gueule le conducteur – certes dégueulasse, mais non-coupable.

Il faut que je me calme ou je vais avoir un accident.

Comme il n'y a personne derrière moi, je me range sur le trottoir et coupe le moteur. Je fume une cigarette la portière ouverte et respire à fond comme dans les cours de Yoga. J'en ai pris deux ou trois avec Wendy en deuxième année, ça m'a rapidement agacée, mais pour la première fois, ça m'est utile.

Lorsque je me sens mieux, je reprends la route et arrive saine et sauve à South Park. J'utilise mes dernières réserves d'énergie pour me démaquiller et m'écroule dans mon lit. Il est quatre heures du matin. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais j'étais restée une heure dans cette ruelle, et j'ai quand même envie de pleurer. Je me sens mal mais surtout, je commence à angoisser. La façon dont je suis soudainement partie était plus que suspecte et désagréable.

Et si Tammy était fâchée contre moi? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

.

**A suivre**

* * *

Comme promis, la suite pour fêter les vacances. Les miennes vont être courtes et studieuses mais qu'importe!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De bébé? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite?

J'en profite pour répondre à Sreek, qui me signalait que le chapitre précédent était un peu court. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression et il faisait la même quantité que d'habitude. De toute façon mes chapitres sont toujours plus ou moins courts. Qu'en est-il de celui-ci?

Pour la suite, c'est à vous de décider : le chapitre huit est prêt et il peut être la dès la semaine prochaine, par contre le neuf, c'est une autre histoire... On attend le huit pour moins attendre le neuf ou on prend le huit tout de suite et on verra?

Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui commentent!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, j'ai à peine le temps de me redresser qu'un horrible mal de tête s'empare de moi. Apparemment j'ai une gueule de bois terrible et c'est à peine maintenant que je me rends compte que j'avais trop bu hier soir. Je me laisse lourdement retomber dans mes coussins et me demande un bref instant où je suis. Ah oui, à South Park, chez mes parents. Tout me revient en tête.

Mon premier réflexe est de consulter mon portable. Neuf heures dix-huit, aucun nouveau message. Le résultat me déprime autant qu'il me soulage. J'ai envie de me rendormir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Ou de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je me dessèche complètement. Mais je me dis qu'il est impossible de mourir de dessèchement par voie lacrymale et me lève. J'enfile une vieille chemise de nuit rose et descends les marches en me cramponnant à la rampe.

_**Tu es réveillée**? Me demande ma mère. Elle porte ses habits dits ''du dimanche'', signe que mon père et elle reviennent de l'église. Mes parents sont le genre de personne à se réfugier dans la religion quand ils ont un problème ou au contraire quand tout va bien dans leur vie, histoire de montrer un peu à leur dieu qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de son existence uniquement lorsqu'ils sont en difficulté.

Le problème, c'est que là, je suis absolument incapable de dire pour laquelle des ces deux raisons ils en reviennent. Pour ma part, je suis une athée farouche et j'ai cessé d'entrer dans une église depuis longtemps. Même les jours de canicule.

_**On prend le petit déjeuné**? Je demande d'une voix enrouée

_**Bonne idée**. Sourit mon père.

Je sais que mes parents ont compris que si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison. Toutefois, ils font comme ils ont toujours fait et ne me posent aucune question. Nous nous installons à table et faisons comme si de rien n'était, comme quand j'étais encore au lycée. Décidément cette observation me colle à la peau.

_**Ça va les cours**? Demande mon père en me faisant passer les pancakes (tellement typique des familles américaines!)

_**Très bien**.

Je me mets à babiller sans fin sur chaque détail insignifiant de mes études universitaires pour éviter les questions sur le pourquoi de mon retour imprévu au milieu de la nuit. Quand j'y pense, je suppose que mes parents ont du avoir la trouille de me trouver dans mon lit ce matin. Si ça c'est pas de l'ironie.

Dès que j'ai fini de manger, je commence à débarrasser et aide ma mère à faire la vaisselle avant de filer sous la douche. Il faut que je sorte Tammy de ma tête ou elle va exploser (ma tête, pas Tammy hein). Pour contrecarrer mon cerveau hyperactif au rayon pessimisme, je branche mon téléphone aux enceintes portables et lance la musique. C'est de la pop minable pour mômes de quatorze ans mais je me mets quand même à chanter et danser en me savonnant.

Je me sens un peu mieux lorsque je sors de la salle de bain. Je m'habille et accompagne ma mère au marché de Middle Park. Ça doit faire au moins cinq ans que je n'ai plus fait ce genre choses avec elle. Nous marchons le long des stands et des étalages en portant un gros panier en osier. Le soleil brille doucement dans mes cheveux encore humides et il y un léger courant d'air qui balaie ma peau. Un jeune et beau vendeur me sourit et m'offre une pomme. Cette atmosphère apaisée frôle la perfection et je devrais me sentir bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'ai toujours cette pression dans ma gorge qui est prête à se transformer en torrent de larmes

_**Viens Bebe allons prendre un café**.

Ma mère m'entraine vers un table à l'entrée d'un petit salon de thé et commande deux expressos. Comme nous sommes les seules clientes nous sommes servies rapidement. Ma mère casse un sucre, en glisse la moitié dans sa tasse et ce n'est qu'après avoir rigoureusement fait tourner sa cuillère qu'elle prend la parole:

_**J'ai remarqué que tu avais fait de la place dans ton dressing. Tu as prévu de renouveler ta garde robe**?

_**Euh ouais, c'est ça.** Je mens.

Je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait avec ma mère : je lui mens.

Je lui dis que tout va bien, je lui donne la réponse la plus plausible ou je confirme son hypothèse, dans l'unique but de lui cacher ce que je ressens ou ce que je pense au fond de moi. J'ai toujours tout caché à mes parents et ce depuis que je suis toute petite. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter ni les décevoir et puis avec le temps, ça s'est transformé en défiance.

Mais aujourd'hui je me demande si c'était la bonne solution. Je veux dire, si ça se trouve ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Peut être que dans mon enfance j'avais fait de mauvais choix qui m'avaient conduite à en faire d'encore pire. Peut être qu'il était temps pour moi d'attaquer mes problèmes à leur source. Et de ne plus mentir.

_**Non, maman, c'est pas pour ça**...

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors**?

_**Tu sais mon amie Tammy Warmer, elle a des problèmes d'argent et comme j'ai plein de vêtements que je ne mets pas je me suis dit que je pourrais lui en donner**.

_**C'est très généreux de ta part ma chérie**.

_**Oui. Et tu sais, elle m'a proposé de m'installer en collocation avec elle. Enfin c'est Kenny qui a eut l'idée, comme ça elle aurait un peu plus d'argent et moi j'habiterais plus près de la fac**.

_**Et tu vas accepter**?

_**Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant vu qu'elle va sûrement se rétracter. On s'est disputé hier soir. Enfin, non, disons que je suis partie sans explication d'un manière un peu agressive**.

_**Et vous vous êtes reparlées depuis**?

_**Non**.

Ma mère repose sa tasse et me lance dans un éclat de rire :

_**Bebe! C'est tellement toi ça, tu fais toujours toute une histoire pour rien**!

Ce n'est pas une réplique très gentille, mais ma mère est comme ça. Elle n'est pas douée avec tous ces trucs de mère, justement. Elle n'a aucun tact et ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de parler, ce qui était la source de pas mal de nos disputes.

Ce n'est pas le genre de mère-copine qui profite d'une séance shopping pour engager les discussions difficiles, qui m'encourage et qui me dit les choses que j'aimerais entendre. Elle me dit la vérité, toujours et sans concession. Elle m'a élevée à la dure, elle m'a appris à faire face toute seule au lieu de me protéger tout le temps. Même si pour l'instant je n'étais pas encore tout à fait au point... [1]

_**Tu ne sais même pas si ton amie est un temps soit peu en colère contre toi que tu imagines déjà qu'elle ne va plus jamais te parler. Arrête de t'en faire comme ça tout le temps** !

_**Tu peux parler maman, tu es toujours la première à stresser pour rien**.

**_Justement, alors dès qu'on rentre à la maison, tu l'appelles et tu en discutes avec elle **!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout l'après midi, je me suis demandée ce que je devais faire. J'ai cherché à m'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à Tammy, mais je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir alors j'ai fini par lui téléphoner. L'angoisse logée dans mon estomac me donnait envie de vomir, à moins que ce ne soit un reste de gueule de bois.

_**Allô **? A-t-elle fait d'une voix pressée.

_**Euh... c'est Bebe, tu... tu vas bien **?

_**Oh Bebe tu tombes bien ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes m'aider **!

Quoi ?

_**Quoi** ?

_**Kenny est sur mon canapé et il refuse d'en bouger. Il dit qu'il ne bougera plus jamais de là parce qu'il est trop malheureux. Tout ça parce que Craig ne décroche pas quand il l'appelle ! J'en ai marre de le voir squatter là et en plus il travaille ce soir ! Je sais plus quoi faire moi, je t'en prie viens m'aider** !

_**Euh... d'accord, très bien. Chu là dans une heure**.

J'ai fait mon sac et je suis partie en voiture. En chemin je suis passée acheter les deux seules choses au monde qui étaient en mesure de réconforter Kenny : un gâteau et un paquet de cigarettes. Lorsque je suis arrivée chez Tammy, la scène était telle qu'elle me l'avait décrite : le blond avachi sur le canapé et elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

J'ai forcé notre amoureux transi à se lever en l'attirant avec mes cadeaux et dès qu'il a pu fumer et manger, il s'est enfin décidé à écouter mes conseils : désespérer n'arrangerait rien et surtout ne lui ramènerait pas Craig. Je crois qu'il m'a écoutée. Quoi qu'il en soit, cinq minutes plus tard, il partait travailler.

Une fois que nous avons été seules, Tammy m'a serrée fort contre elle et m'a dit :

_**C'était bizarre de ne pas te trouver ici ce matin**.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait me sentir aussi importante. Même avec mes ex, même dans la Vie en général, je me sentais toujours secondaire. Mais pas avec Tammy. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être importante pour tout le monde, du moment qu'on l'était au moins pour une personne. Je venais de le réaliser.

_**Ca veut dire que ta proposition de vivre ensemble tient toujours** ?

_**Ben oui ? Pourquoi ça tiendrait plus?**

J'ai cru entendre ma mère me souffler ''je te l'avais dit ''

_**Non, pour rien**.

A suivre

* * *

[1] bon ok je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dressé le portrait de ma propre mère là -.-'

Bref quoi qu'il en soit voilà le chapitre huit. La bonne nouvelle c'est que nos deux héroïnes vont enfin vivre ensemble. La mauvaise c'est que j'ai épuisé mon stock de chapitres en avance et que maintenant il va falloir attendre la suite. Et avec les cours je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. En tout cas je fais de mon mieux!

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chaputre vous a plu et que vous appréciez la suite des évènements.  
Et gelato, merci de ta review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

.

_**Bon alors, c'est toi qui fait la vaisselle le lundi, le jeudi, le samedi et le dimanche midi. Moi les autres jours**.

Je hoche la tête et note ça sur papier. Tammy et moi avons décidé de mettre les choses à plats dès le début et établissons un planning strict de notre vie quotidienne. Ça fait une heure que nous passons en revu tous les sujets possibles et imaginables de conflit pour y anticiper une solution et je dois avouer que notre organisation des tâches ménagères ressemble à l'emploi du temps d'un ministre. C'est presque pire que dans The Big Bang Theory!

Eh oui parce que depuis ce matin, huit heures, nous vivons officiellement en collocation!

La sensation étrange que j'ai ressenti la première fois n'a pas disparu mais je m'efforce de l'enfouir sous les dizaines de solutions qui explosent comme du pop corn au micro-ondes dans mon esprit

_**Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Et si on sortait prendre un brunch**? Propose-t-elle

_**Excellente idée**! **On invite Kenny**?

_**Au fait, il est rentrée chez lui hier soir**? Demande Tammy après un instant. Ça fait tilt également dans mon cerveau. Il me semble bien l'avoir entendu rentrer chez lui, vu comme les murs sont fins, mais... il y avait autre chose...

_**Il est rentré avec quelqu'un**! S'exclame-t-on en cœur. Nous éclatons de rire et une espèce de fièvre s'empare de nous. Sans pouvoir nous empêcher de pouffer comme des gamines de maternelle, Tammy et moi nous ruons chez Kenny et collons notre oreille contre la porte d'entrée.

_**T'entends quelque chose**?

_**Non et toi**?

_**Non, ils doivent dormir**.

_**On entre tu crois? J'ai les clefs**.

_**Attends ça craint non**?

_**Bah, il entre bien chez moi quand ça lui plait, lui**!

Et profitant de cette argument fort bancal, Tammy tourne la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte d'un grand geste en criant :

_**DEBOUT LA-DEDANS**!

L'effet ne se fait pas attendre : Kenny se réveille en sursaut et se met à crier lui aussi. Il se lève d'un bond et vocifère contre mon amie, il lui jette même un oreiller à la figure. Je ris tellement que je suis obligée de m'asseoir sur le sol, et c'est là que je le vois.

Ce que nous étions venues vérifier à la base.

La mystérieuse conquête de Kenny.

Craig Tucker.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, nous atterrissons tous au café du coin pour le petit déjeuné. La situation était si embarrassante que nous avons tous senti le besoin urgent de sortir de l'appartement. Les deux garçons se sont à peine douché et moi, je ne suis pas maquillée. Même pas un peu de mascara. Ça n'a pas du m'arriver depuis... depuis que je sais ce qu'est le mascara en fait.

Tammy et Kenny tiennent une conversation à mi-chemin entre le babillage et la dispute (elle lui demande des explications quant à hier soir et il lui répond en posant des questions sur notre collocation). Je me contente de manger tranquillement mes pancakes aux fruits, tandis que Craig reste dans son coin avec son bagel. Depuis ce matin, il semble différent, mais lorsque je le regarde enfin de profil, ça me saute aux yeux.

Il ne porte pas son bonnet.

Ça fait drôle. Je crois que les fois où j'ai vu ses cheveux noirs, aussi magnifiques soient-ils, sont à compter sur les doigts d'une main. Tout à coup, je ne peux plus détacher mon regard de ce petit morceau de lui que j'aperçois. Contrairement à beaucoup de filles de mon ancien lycée, je n'ai jamais eu le béguin pour Craig Tucker. Mais j'aurais pu.

Objectivement, il est mon genre d'homme : grand, brun, fort, mystérieux, charismatique et protecteur, mais je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. En fait je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse d'aucun garçon. Depuis cette fois à l'école primaire où ils ont tous voulu devenir mes amis à cause de mon semblant de poitrine, j'ai plutôt tendance à les éviter.

J'ai eu trois petits copains dans ma vie, tous de North Park. Il n'y a que le dernier en date à prendre au sérieux. Ça a duré huit mois. Je l'avais connu par Wendy - c'était un ami de Gregory - durant les tout derniers mois où nous étions amies. C'était bien. On s'embrassait dans les couloirs du lycée, j'avais quelqu'un à _texter[1]_ le soir. On allait aux soirées ensemble, et parfois il venait chez moi quand mes parents n'étaient pas là.

C'était agréable, d'être avec lui. Mais ça restait ordinaire. Je ne ressentais pas ce tas de sentiments incompréhensibles dont les autres filles parlent. Il y avait toujours une certaine distance entre nous. Même quand on faisait l'amour. Et puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai rien trouvé à dire. C'était lamentable. Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir. Je ne l'aimais pas.

Il m'a quittée pour une autre. Ça ne m'a pas surprise, après une telle non-réaction. Et puis je crois qu'il ne me trouvait pas assez cool pour lui. Il m'appréciait, j'en suis sûre, mais il y avait ce décalage social entre nous : il était populaire et moi je traînais en salle d'art à la pause déjeuné.

_**Tu veux ma mandarine, Bebe**?

Je sursaute, tirée de ma nostalgie. Craig vient de me proposer son fruit offert avec son Bagel. Je lui souris et tends la main. Il me sourit à son tour, aussi éloquemment qu'il en est capable, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

Craig Tucker déteste les agrumes. Il déteste tout ce qui est acide. Ça ne colle pas du tout à son image insensible d'ailleurs. Mais c'est ainsi, et au lycée il échangeait souvent ses fruits contre les biscuits de Wendy. Ou alors il les donnait à Kenny en échange de cigarette. Je me demande si leur relation remonte à ce petit début de commerce il y a des années.

_**Bon, on se tire**? Lance Kenny à la ronde.

_**Sans payer**? Objecte Craig

_**Tu veux t'attirer des ennuis pour une pancake**? Plaisante Tammy.

_**C'est toi la pancake**! [2]

_**Ta gueule Kenny**. Rétorque-t-elle en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. Craig soupire et se lève pour aller payer. Quoiqu'à l'époque du collège, Kenny et Tammy étaient censés sortir ensemble, il ne pouvait pas déjà flirter avec Craig...

Bien! J'ai comme l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas être dans la confidence et j'en ai assez! Tammy ne perd rien pour attendre parce qu'à la minute même où je me retrouverai seule avec ma colocataire, j'exigerai qu'elle me raconte tout! Quitte à la ligoter sur sa chaise et à la soudoyer avec des gâteaux... qu'elle ne pourra pas manger si elle a les mains attachées d'ailleurs, mais je m'occuperai des détails plus tard!

_**Bon on se voit lundi à la fac**!

Je sursaute. Occupée que j'étais à échafauder des plans, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions sortis de la brasserie depuis deux minutes et que Craig partait de son côté, abandonnant ce pauvre Kenny une fois de plus sur le trottoir.

_**Alors il s'est passé quoi entre vous**? Interroge Tammy, **parce que c'est allé drôlement vite**.

_**Ça va, une semaine**. Il hausses les épaules.

_**Oui, bon alors il s'est passé quoi**?

_**Je sais pas trop en fait. Il m'a appelé hier soir, apparemment d'humeur à faire la fête. Il est arrivé chez moi déjà pas mal soul, on est allé dans un bar et comme il était tard je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit à l'appart**'

_**Tu perds pas le Nord**. Je commente.

_**Ca va j'ai pas eu besoin d'insister non plus. C'est limite lui qui s'est jeté sur moi. Et puis le lendemain, de nouveau froid comme la glace. Je vous jure les fille ce mec est une calamité**!

_**Ben arrête de le voir alors**.

_**Oui mais j'en ai pas envie**.

_**Ca suffit!** Je les coupe, **j'ai déjà entendu cette conversation au moins cinquante fois alors ne commencez pas!**!

_**Ouais, t'as raison, en plus c'est samedi, je dois être au travail à midi. Bye les filles**!

.

A suivre

* * *

[1]_ texter _est un anglicisme pour dire envoyer des textos. C'est pas du français correct mais bon je me permets quelques anglicismes vu que c'est mon ''domaine'' =)

[2] Eh oui honte à moi je ne peux plus me défaire de cette blague idiote

Félicitez-moi. Ou Détestez moi, au choix. Un mois pour poster un nouveau chapitre c'est pas digne de moi! Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que les examens sont presque finis et que je vais avoir du temps libre pour avancer dans mes chapitres.

Bref, que pensez-vous du neuvième? Il est un peu court mais je ne voulais plus vous faire attendre. Tammy et Bebe vivent enfin ensemble et les choses se précisent entre Craig et Kenny. A votre avis ces deux-là ont-ils une chance? Le dix, probablement après noel!

Une dernière chose, je n'accepte malheureusement plus de demande de traduction.

Bisou à tous!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

.

Toute la journée, je me suis demandée comment j'allais poser la question à Tammy, et même encore maintenant je suis en train de chercher une accroche, en vain. Elle est tranquillement en train de rédiger son devoir sur son ordinateur portable tandis que je fais semblant d'avoir une occupation dans son dos. Depuis ce matin, je tourne en rond. Je veux savoir.

_**On fait une pause** ? Déclare-t-elle en faisant un pivoter sa chaise vers moi (son bureau est situé dans le salon).

_**Oui, bonne idée. Tu veux du thé** ?

Elle hoche la tête et je m'avance dans le coin cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Je prépare les herbes séchées quand je remarque le silence qui règne dans l'appartement. Tammy s'est assise sur le canapé et tout ce que j'entends c'est le grésillement de la bouilloire. Il n'y a que nous deux ici et tout à coup ça m'impressionne.

Cette fille, en fait, je ne sais rien d'elle. Presque rien. Je ne connais pas ses parents. Je ne sais pas si elle a un deuxième prénom. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle a peur. Je ne sais rien de sa vie avant notre rencontre. Il y a six mois, je ne me souvenais même plus de son existence. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui nous partageons le même foyer. Est-ce que ça me donne le droit de tout savoir sur elle?

Je n'en sais rien.

_**Tammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre Kenny et toi**?

_**Ben rien, on est amis**.

_**Non, mais je veux dire... est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous, tu sais, quand on était au collège**...

Un silence pesant se fait. Tammy ferme les yeux et prend une longue inspiration. Elle ne semble pas blessée, ni agacée, plutôt hésitante. Elle a ce regard, celui d'un adulte qui doit dire la vérité à ses enfants. Elle ne veut pas me le cacher, elle ne sait juste pas comment me l'avouer.

_**C'est une longue histoire tu sais**. Souffle-t-elle.

_**J'ai tout mon temps**.

_**Bien**...

Elle m'a tout raconté. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle jouait nerveusement avec sa cuillère mais son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien. Elle n'avait pas honte. Tammy n'avait jamais honte de rien. Elle en avait déjà trop vu dans sa courte vie pour s'embarrasser de la honte.

_**Tu es probablement au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur moi au collège**?

Je hoche timidement la tête.

_**Eh bien elles étaient fausses. J'ai bien taillé un pipe à Dave Darsky en CM2 mais à l'époque j'étais complètement livrée à moi-même et je cherchais l'attention par tous les moyens. En tout cas ça a entraîné des tonnes du rumeurs à mon sujet. Dave continuait de raconter ça à tout le monde et tous les autres s'y sont mis. On racontait que je faisais ça à tous les garçons qui me le demandaient. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire face alors au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses j'ai laissé** **faire. Ça s'est un peu amélioré quand Kenny et moi sommes sortis ensemble, à partir de la quatrième**.

_**Mais vous êtes restés au moment en couple non**?

_**Pas du tout. On sortait pas vraiment ensemble en fait, mais j'avais remarqué que depuis on me laissait tranquille, tu sais, par rapport à son frère probablement, donc je lui ai demandé de continuer à jouer le jeu.**

A l'age de treize ans, Kévin McCormick s'étaient mis en tête que c'était désormais à lui de protéger sa famille et avait fait en sorte de se tailler une réputation de cerbère : quiconque s'approchait de son frère ou de sa sœur ainsi que de leur entourage aurait des ennuis. Quand mon ex m'avait quitté il avait proposé de ''lui faire regretter son geste''. C'était toujours vrai aujourd'hui, même si Kévin n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez depuis un moment.

_**C'est allé mieux pendant quelques temps, mais arrivé en troisième, Kenny et moi avons sauté le pas. On était curieux et on en avait envie, on ne voyait pas où était le mal. Le problème c'est qu'il l'a dit à Stan, qui l'a dit à Wendy, qui l'a dit à toute l'école**.

Évidemment, il fallait s'en douter. Wendy était la reine des puritaines à l'époque, ainsi qu'une colporteuse de ragots-née. Le répéter à toute l'école était sans doute à ses yeux un moyen de punir Tammy de ne pas avoir fait les mêmes choix qu'elle. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle ne passe du status de miss perfection au collège à miss-je-sors-tous-les-soirs-et-j'ai-cinquante-prétendants au lycée.

_**Quand ils ont su que j'avais couché, tout les élèves ont recommencé à me harceler**, poursuit Tammy,** j'étais la traînée de l'école. Où que j'aille je n'étais jamais tranquille et aucun prof n'a rien fait pour arrêter ça. J'ai fini par m'en aller**.

_**Tu as bien fait. L'histoire s'est vite tassée et Kenny n'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre vous**.

_**Ah bon? Il aurait pu le dire, ça n'aurait pas change grand chose : il est bien le seul garçon avec lequel j'ai fait quoi que ce soit**! S'exclame-t-elle.

_**Comment ça**?

_**Au fond je crois que ça m'arrangeait un peu de faire croire que l'on sortait ensemble. Quand je suis arrivée au lycée de Denver, je me suis fait d'autres amis et j'ai repris une vie normale, mais dans mon nouveau groupe il y avait cette fille... Je pensais qu'on juste de très bonnes amies mais au bout d'un moment c'est devenu bizarre entre nous. On arrêtait pas de se toucher, on s'appelait tout le temps, on dormait ensemble et... puis je l'ai embrassé. Et là, j'ai compris**.

_**T'as compris quoi**?

_**Pourquoi quelque chose en moi semblait ne pas être à sa place. Peu de temps après cette fille et moi avons couché ensemble et il m'est apparu évident que j'étais lesbienne**.

_**Donc Kenny et toi**...?

_**Kenny et moi ça a duré en tout et pour tout deux semaines en quatrième. On a couché ensemble deux fois et comme tu peux t'en douter c'était pas la folie. Tout le reste c'était du vent. Il a joué le jeu pour me protéger. On est comme frère et sœur lui et moi**.

Un temps

_**Voilà, tu sais tout. J'espère que l'histoire t'a plu**. Conclut-elle en se levant du canapé. Sa voix n'est pas agressive, bien que légèrement amère. Ça ne doit pas être agréable de remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Quant à moi, je suis littéralement sur le cul. Heureusement que j'étais déjà assise dans le fauteuil parce que je m'attendais à tout sauf à une telle révélation.

Depuis deux minutes Tammy a cessé de parler mais moi je n'ai pas bougé. Elle a rapporté les tasses dans la cuisine et a déplié le canapé pour se coucher. Le silence est de nouveau maître dans l'appartement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me choque autant. Au sens propre je veux dire : je suis choquée, comme électrocutée. Je suis inerte et je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne suis même plus sûre de respirer correctement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi cette horrible impression dans mon estomac est-elle revenue? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma vie est à nouveau sur le point de basculer?

_**Bebe? Tu te sens bien**?

Je sursaute. Tammy vient de me ramener à la réalité

_**On dirait que fais de l'hyperventilation**! Ajoute-t-elle.

_**Ça va, je me sens juste... angoissée**.

_**C'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit au moins? Ça change rien entre nous que je sois lesbienne hein? **

_**Non, non t'en fais pas je m'en fiche**.

_**Ça me rassure. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on habite ensemble. Je t'avoue ça m'aurait embêté de devoir chercher une autre colloc**'!

Je ris, un peu jaune, et d'un mouvement de main elle m'invite à venir me coucher avec elle. Je me plonge dans les draps et remonte la couverture sur ma bouche – faut bien économiser le chauffage.

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors**? Demande-t-elle plus tendrement.

_**J'ai l'angoisse J'ai l'impression que même si je suis heureuse, ça ne va pas durer, tu comprends? J'ai peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai. Comme quand je suis entrée au lycée! Tout à coup le monde s'est écroulé sous mes pieds et ma vie s'est complètement transformée J'ai ****constamment peur que ça se reproduise et au moindre petit changement je me mets à flipper**!

_**Bebe, je sais que tu es de nature fragile mais si tu as en permanence peur que quelque chose se produise, ça finira forcément par arriver! Beaucoup de psychologues le disent! Je vais te donner un conseil : choisis un objet, n'importe lequel, un bracelet par exemple, et tous les matins quand tu te lèveras, tu le mettras et tu penseras à tout ce que tu as de bien dans la vie. Et ce bracelet, ce sera ta pierre de gratitude**!

_**Tu le fais toi**?

_**Ouais**.

_**Et c'est quoi ta pierre de gratitude**?

_**Mon porte-clef**.

Elle désigne ses clefs posées sur le meuble de l'entrée d'un mouvement de tête. J'avais vite remarqué la petite peluche qui y était accrochée :c'est un petit lapin blanc en feutrine à l'apparence inoffensive mais qui porte une cravate noire déchirée et un cache œil assorti. Je l'adore.

_**Tu l'as eu où**? J'interroge

_**A la boutique où je travaillais avant. J'ai pris ce job dès que je suis arrivée à Denver, en seconde, et à l'époque je me sentais dans une impasse. Le patron m'a donné ce porte-clef et m'a conseillé de faire ce que je viens de t'expliquer**.

_**Ça a marché**?

_**Plutôt bien oui**!

Tammy me sourit et me propose de regarder la télé avec elle avant d'aller me coucher. Elle tombe sur _DisneyChannel_ mais ne change pas. Je trouve ça plutôt ironique vu que c'est à cause de cette maudite chaine que sa vie est devenue un enfer – vous savez avec cette histoire des _Jones Brothers. _Ça semble derrière elle maintenant alors si ma colocataire est capable d'oublier son passé je peux en faire autant ; mes problèmes ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'elle a vécu!

_**Au fait Tammy**! Je m'exclame en me redressant, **t'as un deuxième prénom**?

_**Ouais, même deux : Tammy Shirley Destiny. Plutôt nul hein**?

_**M'en parle pas, moi c'est Barbara Abigaëlle**!

.

_A suivre_

* * *

Désolée de l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**.**

La vie reprit son cours, et moi la danse. Je sais, ces deux choses n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, mais depuis que j'avais adopté la philosophie de la pierre de gratitude, tout me semblait plus beau et le monde bien moins effrayant. C'est ainsi qu'après une traversée du désert de exactement cinq ans, j'avais poussé la porte du cours de danse de la faculté.

Je n'avais que deux ans de pratique de danse _modern jazz_ mais pour une option universitaire ça suffisait à ce que je m'inscrive sans être à la traine. Trois cours plus tard, j'étais en train d'essayer de me souvenir pourquoi j'avais arrêté quand quelque chose m'a violemment percutée. Et évidemment comme je portais huit centimètres de talon et une pile de prospectus presque aussi grande que moi, je me suis étalée par terre.

_**Merde Bebe, ça va**?! S'est écriée une voix trop familière. Le grand brun s'est précipité pour me relever avec moins de délicatesse qu'un ours affamé.

_**Ça va merci, sauf que toutes mes affiches sont par terre maintenant**!

_**Je vais t'aider**.

Stan ramasse celle qui se trouve à ses pieds et la parcourt rapidement des yeux. Un sourire discret passe un instant sur son visage.

_**Tu donnes un gala de danse**?

_**Je le donne pas, j'y participe seulement, et c'est un petit rôle**.

_**Tu t'es inscrite en option danse**?

_**Oui**

Stan me sourit et nous commençons à ramasser les petites feuilles. Comme il n'y a personne dans ce couloir pendant les heures de cours, le silence est légèrement ennuyeux, c'est probablement pourquoi Stan déclare tout à coup :

_**En sixième, tu prenais ça vachement aux sérieux pour notre âge, la danse**.

_**Ouais, j'arrive plus à me rappeler pourquoi j'ai arrêté. J'ai perdu ma motivation sans doute**...

_**Pas du tout. En fait t'as arrêté parce que Wendy te l'as demandé**.

_**Comment ça** ?!

_**J'm'en souviens, j'étais là. A l'entrainement de foot. Il manquait une fille chez les cheerleaders et Wendy t'as demandé d'entrer dans l'équipe. Elle t'a dit qu'après tout, la danse et le cheerleading c'était presque pareil et qu'avec ton talent tu serais un élément indispensable à l'équipe. T'as accepté et t'as arrêté la danse parce que t'avais pas assez de temps pour les deux. Faut dire à l'époque Wendy et toi vous étiez genre, super proches, alors je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait. Pour elle**.

_**Sans doute. Voilà c'est le dernier**! Je soupire en ramassant le dernier prospectus, mais au lieu de le remettre dans la pile, je le tends à Stan.

_**Viens voir le spectacle si t'en as envie. Kenny et Tammy m'ont juré qu'ils viendraient**.

_**Puisque t'es dedans, hors de question que je manque ça**!

Il me sourit, un peu en coin, fait un mouvement de sourcils et me touche un peu trop tendrement l'épaule. Je ris un peu jaune et il me propose de m'accompagner. Il prend la moitié du tas et monte l'escalier derrière moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se rince l'œil mais je ne dis rien.

_**Voilà, c'est là**!

Nous confions les affiches à l'hôtesse de Missions Culture et sortons. Je remercie Stan m'apprête à partir, quand il me rappelle :

_**Bebe! Attends**!

J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire cinq pas. Il me rejoint en souriant :

_**Tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ensemble ce week end**? Propose-t-il

Un temps.

_**Tu veux dire, genre... un rendez-vous**? Je demande, mi-méfiante, mi-amusée. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi.

_**Ouais, enfin, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi, quoi**.

Quelle époque lâche nous vivons : on ne met jamais de mots sur rien pour assurer ses arrières, pour ne pas trahir ses envies, pour toujours garder une distance. Le vingt-et-unième siècle est tellement... Craig Tucker!

_**Tu ne sors plus avec Wendy**?

_**On n'a pas tenu deux semaines après son départ. Les relations à distance c'est pas trop mon genre**.

Il hausse les épaules et je sens qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité. L'université ne devait être qu'un prétexte, au lycée déjà, leur relation avait un air de mariage brisée ; d'amour de façade. En attendant, même si tous ces enfantillages sont derrière nous, je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir avec l'ex de ma ''_friennemy_''[1]. D'un autre côté ma nouvelle philosophie me préconise de toujours garder l'esprit ouvert et de me fermer aucune porte sous de faux prétextes ; qui sait, Stan pourrait être l'homme de ma vie.

_**Eh bien, je vais y réfléchir, je te dirai ça dans la semaine**.

_**Parfait, tu as mon numéro de toute façon**.

Mon sourire se crispe. Il a du me le donner en cinquième quand j'ai eu un portable, mais je l'ai effacé il y a des lustres! Cependant ce serait assez mal venu de ma part de le lui dire alors je réponds :

_**Bien sûr**!

Il me fait un grand sourire et s'en va... Je demanderai son numéro à Kenny ce soir...

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Stan m'a invitée à sortir.**

Enfin c'était sorti. Tammy se fige, un verre dans une main, et son gilet dans l'autre, plantée au milieu du salon, ni assise ni debout.

_**Quoi**? Finit-elle par dire.

_**Cette après midi. Il m'a bousculée dans les escaliers et pour se faire pardonner il m'a aidée à porter les affiches, et ensuite il m'a proposer de se voir ce week-end.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semblait que je devais lui dire. Comme si garder cette information pour moi était une forme de trahison. Je devais savoir si ça ne lui posait pas de problème que Stan et moi nous voyions. Après tout peut être qu'elle... n'aimerait pas... parce que si nous nous engagions dans une relation, il viendrait ici et ça empièterait sur son espace vital!

C'est la moindre des choses de la prévenir.

**_Sortir? Mais genre, sortir-sortir?**

**_Je sais pas trop.**

**_Ah ben c'est cool**. Déclare-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé comme si elle venait de comprendre que toute cette histoire n'était pas si important. Elle allume la télévision :

_**Cool, **_**Big Bang Theory**_!

Cool. Avec Tammy tout est ''cool''. Une série télé, une nouvelle paire de chaussures, une soirée ou moi qui ait un rendez-vous avec Stan March. Cool.

_**C'est tout**? Je demande.

_**Non, tu vas mettre quoi?**

**_J'ai pas encore dis que j'irai**! Je rétorque

_**Pourquoi t'irais pas?**

**_C'est bizarre, c'est quand même l'ex de Wendy. **

**_Ouais mais on s'en fout de ça! **

**_Et puis on se connait depuis toujours, on aura rien à se dire.**

**_Pas forcément**. Lance-t-elle sans décrocher de sa télé. Cette fille doit arrêter les séries! C'est ma colocataire, elle ne pourrait pas s'intéresser un peu à moi?!

_**Mais toi tu t'en fiches que je sorte avec lui**? Je tente de nouveau.

_**Sérieux Bebe, si t'as pas envie de sortir avec lui, refuse et c'est tout, t'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ça!**

**_Mais je le sais ça! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu penserais du fait que j'accepte!**

**_Et pourquoi ça devrait me faire quelque chose hein**? Questionne-t-elle, agacée.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Les coins de ma bouche se retroussent douloureusement et me voilà muette comme une carpe. Tammy lève les yeux au ciel avant d'emporter son verre à la cuisine. Elle le dépose dans l'évier et disparaît dans la salle de bain. L'épisode de la série touche à sa fin quand elle en sort. Elle a enfilé sa veste grise, celle en faux cuir que j'aime bien.

_**J'ai pas encore assez réfléchis**. Je conclus, principalement pour relancer la conversation ; mais en vain, Tammy hausse les épaules et y dépose la sangle de sa pochette de soirée.

_**Je sors**. Annonce-t-elle, comme si je n'avais pas deviné.

_**Et tu me laisses toute seule**?!

Elle se tourne brusquement, si vite que son sac glisse au sol mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte : elle est trop occupée à exploser de rage contre moi.

_**Putain de merde Bebe mais t'es chiante! Tout ce que tu fais depuis qu'on habite ensemble c'est étudier et passer du temps avec moi, où que j'aille tu y vas aussi! Bon sang on dirait que c'est tout ce que t'as dans la vie : la fac et moi. Arrête de me coller et trouve-toi une occupation merde, ça devient grave là**!

Elle pousse un grognement de rage et sort en claquant la porte.

_._

_A suivre_

* * *

Bon, pour commencer, désolée pour l'attente : un chapitre par mois c'est peu, surtout qu'il ne sont pas très longs mais j'ai un peu de mal avec cette fiction parce que j'ai des difficultés à voir où est-ce que je vais vraiment. Mais je vais bien sûr continuer aussi longtemps que je peux et me pousser jusqu'à la fin.

Ensuite, ce chapitre : qu'en pensez-vous? Cette histoire avec Stan, ça va donner quoi? Que pensez-vous de Tammy, sa réaction est-elle justifiée? Est-ce Bébé qui est trop collée à elle ou y a-t-il une autre raison? Et comment va Kenny?

**Donnez moi vos prévisions!**

A bientôt!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable : neuf heures quarante. J'aurais du me lever il y a deux heures et aller en cours, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de sortir un pied du lit. J'ai mal dormi. Mes yeux sont gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les volets et je reste couchée dans le noir.

Tammy n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Ni ce matin. Elle a cours à neuf heures trente le mardi, comme moi. Je me demande si elle y est allée directement. Je devrais me rendre à la fac pour vérifier mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Et Stan encore moins. De toute façon rien que l'idée de me lever et de faire quelque chose de ma journée me semble insurmontable.

Je devrais être en cours de traduction normalement. Ensuite j'enchainerais avec mon option : Histoire de l'immigration en France. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de me recoucher, alors que je ne me suis pas encore levée. C'est dire.

Comment disent les français déjà? Ah oui : _chienne de vie_. J'adore cette expression, je l'ai entendue pour la première fois dans un dessin animé sur une chaine étrangère quand j'avais huit ans. Je le disais tout le temps, mais quand il n'y avait personne parce que je n'étais pas très sûre de la signification. Il m'a fallu attendre la classe de terminale pour savoir que ça signifiait que la vie était difficile.

Quand mon estomac finit par me tirer de mon lit, il est presque dix heures. Je bois un café et picore une brioche industrielle. Sous la douche je me lave délicatement les cheveux et leur fais même un masque. J'espérais qu'un peu de chouchoutage me remonterait le moral, mais rien. Je me sens aussi vide qu'hier soir. Et certainement pas prête à affronter une journée d'université.

Je me recouche. Je me relève. Je me refais un café. Le bois trop vite et me brûle la langue. J'allume la télé mais il n'y a rien. J'éteins. Je tourne en rond. Je regarde mon portable. Tammy n'a pas appelé. Stan non plus - heureusement. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me dirige vers mon placard, attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, fourre tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus encore dans mon sac à main rose ( le plus proche – il n'est pas rangé avec les autres), mets du mascara ainsi que du rouge à lèvres, et cinq secondes plus tard, je suis sûr le palier. Je vais juste aller me balader. M'acheter un magazine et le boire devant un cappuccino _starbuck._

Je mets mes écouteurs et l'air froid sur mon visage me permet de me sentir un peu mieux. Arrivée au passage piéton qui me sépare de la rue principale, je prends un grande inspiration_._ Je vais aller à la maison de la presse et ensuite au café. Ensuite au parc, ça me fera du bien, de l'air frais et du silence. Des plaisirs simples. Je ne dois pas les oublier.

Tout à coup je me fige. Dans la vitrine, il y a les _sneakers_ de mes rêves : blanche et argentée, cloutée à l'arrière avec un petit talon compensé et fermeture lacets. Fantastiques. J'entre. Un peu de shopping ne me ferra pas de mal : ça doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un magasin. Je n'ai même pas encore eu un aperçu des collections d'hiver! Je fonce vers le fond de la boutique géante au nom trop connu. Mon humeur remonte soudainement. Les articles passent dans mes mains et s'empilent sur mon bras. J'adore cette veste, et cette jupe est tellement originale. J'avais oublié ça : quand rien ne va dans la vie, il reste le shopping;

Quand le style va, tout va

Deux heures plus tard, c'est à nouveau mon estomac qui me ramène à la réalité, et même tout mon corps qui crie famine : mes mains tremblent, mes jambes sont en coton, j'ai mal à la tête et mes doigts font affreusement mal – mais c'est peut être à cause de tous les sacs qu'ils doivent porter. Je n'ai presque rien avalé depuis ce matin. Je décide qu'il est temps d'arrêter et marche jusqu'à au starbuck où je commande un salade et un grand café au lait. Le cœur léger, j'ouvre mon magasine de mode et commence à le lire comme n'importe quelle autre fille, comme si tous mes soucis étaient derrière moi, engloutis par les lecteurs de carte de crédit.

Mais ils ne le sont pas, et je m'en aperçois lorsque je rentre chez moi et que je réalise que la quantité de sac à mes pieds doit représenter environ deux cent cinquante dollars. La panique me gagne. Nerveuse, je les renverse un à un sur mon canapé-lit (encore déplié) pour faire le bilant, et les reçus volètent un peu partout. Je les rassemble dans la précipitation sans vraiment oser calculer la somme totale.

Je regarde les décombres de ma crise avec plaisir mais culpabilité. C'est un sentiment étrange, qui brule le ventre. Devant moi, les fameuses sneakers, deux jupes, deux jeans, un chemisier, un pull, un blazer, une crème hydratante, un rouge à lèvre rose.

L'appartement est vide, Tammy n'est pas rentrée. Elle n'a toujours pas appelé. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je veux qu'elle soit là. Je ne veux pas affronter ça toute seule. Je regarde mon poignet et remarque que je ne porte pas mon bracelet de gratitude. Je l'ai laissé sur son support avant de partir. Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte. Je le passe délicatement à mon poignet mais ça ne m'aide pas : je me sens toujours aussi seule qu'avant. Ne sachant quoi faire, je replie soigneusement chaque vêtement avant de les replacer dans leur sac au pied de mon lit, puis je m'installe dans mon lit pour regarder la télévision, et rien d'autre.

A huit heures du soir, alors qu'il fait nuit depuis un moment mais que je n'ai toujours pas bougé, Kenny me rend visite – je le reconnais immédiatement à sa façon de frapper à la porte. Il entre, encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, mais c'est probablement du au fait qu'il n'est pas seul : Craig entre à son tour, quant à lui aussi calme que d'habitude.

_Salut Bebe, t'es seule?

_Ben... je sais pas où est Tammy. Je souffle, le visage figé, la voix coupée.

Kenny hausse les sourcils, surprit par ma voix. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, il remarque la lumière éteinte, le désordre dans l'appartement, et surtout les sacs de shopping à mes pieds. Il n'a pas besoin de m'en demander plus. Il a compris. Au lycée déjà, mes crises d'achat compulsif n'étaient pas un secret. Les filles avaient bien remarqué que j'arborais un nouveau vêtement chaque semaine.

_Oh Bebe. Souffle-t-il. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Même Craig s'y met : il s'assoie de l'autre côté moi et touche délicatement mon épaule – enfin autant qu'il le peut.

_Je sais où est Tammy, je vais lui dire de rentrer.

_Merci.

_._

_A suivre_

* * *

Bon.

Bon, bon, bon.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour poster la suite. Le second semestre s'est avaré beaucoup plus dur que prévu et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis à côté. Bref on s'en fout, maintenant je suis presque en vacances donc je vais enfin pouvoir m'y remettre. Le seule problème avec cette histoire c'est que j'ai du mal à savoir où j'ai envie d'aller.

Pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de poster la suite d'ici peu de temps mais je ne peux rien promettre vu que j'ai encore beaucoups de choses à régler. J'espère que ceux qui suivent cette histoire ne m'en veulent pas trop.

En outre en ce moment je travaille sur une autre fiction, une KennyxWendy bien joyeuse comme d'habitude (ironie, ironie), et je vais aussi me refaire deux ou trois traductions pendant l'été (je n'ai pas oublié ce StanxKenny que j'ai promis)

Goodbye bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

.

Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir un moment, parce que lorsque je reprends conscience, j'entends des voix depuis le pas de la porte d'entrée. Ils chuchotent mais je reconnais la voix de Kenny et ils me semblent apercevoir la silhouette de Craig derrière l'embrasure. Je crois qu'ils parlent à...

_**Tammy**! S'exclame tout à coup le blond, comment t'as pu rien nous dire ?! C'est super grave! Comment t'as pu garder ça pour toi?!

_**Tais-toi**, rétorque-t-elle, **tu vas réveiller Bebe, elle a déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage**!

Je comptais signaler ma présence mais cette nouvelle donne me fait m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon lit. Encore des secrets ?

_**Laisse-moi tranquille pour le moment, on en parlera plus tard, demain quand tout le monde sera réveillé**!

Ils se disent au revoir, puis elle rentre à l'intérieur et traverse la salon à pas de loup mais je ne peux plus faire semblant de dormir : je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux jours, je veux lui parler.

_**Tammy**! J'appelle doucement.

_**Bebe**! Tu es réveillée!

Elle oublie immédiatement ce qu'elle comptait faire et se jette sur mon canapé-lit pour m'attraper dans ses bras. Étouffée, un peu par son corps, un peu par la joie, je me sens bien, comme... à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais compris que le sentiment d'appartenance n'avait rien à voir avec un acte de propriété ce sont les gens qui vous font vous sentir à votre place.

_**Tammy, où tu étais passée ? Je me suis inquiétée toute la journée**.

_**Désolée j'aurais du te prévenir, il y a eu un problème chez mes parents et j'ai été débordée mais moi aussi je me suis fait du mauvais sang! Kenny m'a appelée il y a deux heures pour me dire que tallais vraiment mal et que t'avais fait une bêtise! Tu peux pas imaginer ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand je t'ai trouvée inconsciente sur le canapé !**

_**Ouais... j'étais juste endormie en fait**. Je ris en rougissant un peu.

_**C'est ce que Kenny m'a expliqué juste à temps pour éviter la crise de nerfs. C'est quoi cette bêtise alors**? Demande-t-elle. Elle n'a qu'à suivre mon regard qui est immédiatement tombé sur mes paquets au pied du lit. Elle les attrape et jauge les dégâts rien qu'aux noms sur les sacs.

_**Y'en a pour combien** ?

_**J'ai pas osé calculer**. J'avoue comme une adolescente qui venait de fauter avec sa première carte de crédit. C'est elle qui s'y colle. Elle sort les reçus un à un et calcule la somme sur son portable. Le stresse remonte à moins comme une horrible nausée.

_**Deux-cent-quatre-vingt-dix dollars**. Annonce-t-elle et nous émettons toutes les deux un soupir de douleur imaginaire.

_**Écoute, ne t'en fais pas tu n'as qu'à tout rapporter aux magasins ce week-end et ils te rembourseront**.

Tammy caresse les sneakers du bout des doigts et admire mon nouveau blouson en jean. Un moment de silence se fait avant qu'elle n'ajoute encore :

_**Et si ça peut te consoler c'est la bêtise la plus _fashionable_ que j'ai jamais vue.**

On reste un moment sans rien dire avant de ranger soigneusement les articles dans les sacs et de les poser à côté. Tammy s'installe plus confortablement sur mon lit et la tapote pour me faire signe de m'asseoir à côté. Elle prend un ton plus sérieux :

_**Bebe, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu peur. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dit tout ça, c'était méchant et je le pensais pas, c'est juste que**...

Elle se mord la lèvre et je sens mon angoisse monter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va dire mais il y a peut être une chose que j'ai envie d'entendre.

_**J'étais jalouse. L'idée que tu puisses sortir avec Stan me rendait malade mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire** !

**_Mais pourquoi** ?

_**Parce que depuis qu'on habite ensemble Bebe, je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais... beaucoup... un peu trop même si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, et sincèrement ça fait un moment que j'ai compris qu'on était plus juste amies. Et ça ma rendue folle de savoir que tu pouvais être avec un autre mais j'avais rien le droit de dire parce que**...

_**Si !** Je la coupe tout à coup, avec tellement d'énergie que je me suis projetée en avant presque contre elle, **si t'avais tout à fait le droit de protester, et même j'en avais envie parce que moi aussi, j'adore être avec toi. Tammy, y'a que toi qui...**

Je m'interromps, étranglée par l'émotion et ma gorgée asséchée. Immédiatement elle se lève pour me servir de l'eau. Je bois d'une traite comme il m'arrive rarement de le faire.

_**On s'en fout de Stan, je vas lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai pas envie de sortir avec l'ex d'une amie et puis, je veux dire... y'a que toi qui me comprenne Tammy. Y'a que toi qui me voit ! Quand j'étais au plus bas on se connaissait même pas et t'avais déjà changé ma vie. J'ai changé depuis que je te connais, c'est comme si tu avais... court-circuité mon cerveau ! Y'a que toi Tammy, y'a que toi**...

Je ne terminerai jamais ma phrase, mais ce n'était pas la peine, ces cinq mots disent déjà tout. Après Tammy m'a embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ensuite je me suis accrochée à elle pour qu'elle ne parte jamais, puis... après, je me souviens plus. Je me suis endormie sans doute, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Désolée pour le manque de longueur mais je ne pouvais pas couper après ce moment ; de plus j'avais juré de publier vite._

_Alors ca y est, les filles se sont embrassées!_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Vont-elles se mettre ensemble ou pas? Et Tammy, qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents?_

_Je vous préviens, on approche de la fin, alors j'attends vos pronostics!_

_A bientôt! _


End file.
